


Between a Sweet Dream and a Beautiful Nightmare

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Chris is Alpha Male, Chris unleashes on Danny, Cum Swallowing, Danny submits, Dominant Chris, M/M, Make it hurt, Making Chris cum, Oral Sex, Owning his ass, Tempting Chris, Turning Tricks, Underage Prostitution, fucked into the bed until it breaks, making him beg for it, screaming his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Danny had been on his own since he was 12, he knew how to hustle. After spending the last five years turning tricks for older men, stealing, and getting by anyway he could, a Social Worker talks Danny into going straight, but he’ll need help. The Social Worker contacts Captain Chris Redfield to provide Danny with support and guidance, and to keep him on the straight and narrow. Chris meets Danny for the first time and is enamored by the seventeen-year old’s handsome looks and athletic body.  Danny wants to join the BSAA and make something of his life, Chris agrees to train and prepare Danny for the BSAA. Danny begins to tempt Chris, the man may be older, but he had a body on him like no other. Danny even climbs in Chris' bed one night. Chris doesn’t know how much longer he can resist the young man’s advances. Then one night during a heated argument, Chris snaps and unleashes himself on Danny, Danny was not expecting what followed. Danny learns that there are some men you do not toy and trifle with because the consequences may be more than you're willing to pay. As Danny is about to learn.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Danny Anderson





	1. Chapter 1

Danny sat on the side of bed and rubbed his face, he had been out later than usual but he needed the money. Danny walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he looked tired. Danny had been working longer and later than he normally did. He would be eight-teen soon and could finally get the fuck out of the shit hole he lived in with his mom. Danny walked by his mom's room, she was passed out on the bed, a man lay next to her that Danny did recognize. It was no surprise, at least it was just one this time. Danny went to the kitchen and made coffee and his phone began to buzz. Danny looked down, it was Derick one of his regular tricks. Too fucking early, said Danny as he dismissed the call. Danny began to think back at how it had all started for him and the first cock he ever sucked for money. He was only twelve and it was an experience he would never forget.

Danny was at home alone, his mom had been gone for three days on a bender. Danny hadn't eaten since the day before and all he could do was wait for his mom to come home. There was a knock at the door, Danny opened the door hoping it wasn't the cops or child's services again. It turned out to be one of his mom's "friends" Phil, is Monica here, asked Phil as he stepped in the house. Danny closed the door, she's not here, said Danny. Is she coming back soon, asked Phil. Danny just shrugged his shoulders. Phil looked around the room and then down at Danny and smiled, you want to make some money kid, said Phil? Sure said Danny. You ever suck cock before, asked Phil? Danny shook his head no. It's real easy and I'll walk you through it, said Phil as he unzipped his pants and took out his cock. You like suckers, ask Phil as he stroked his cock?

Yeah, said Danny. Good, all you have to do is put my cock in your mouth and suck on it like a sucker, there's a surprise at the end, said Phil smiling. Phil lowered Danny to his knees, open your mouth, said Phil. Danny did as instructed and Phil slid his hard cock into Danny's mouth. It was a weird sensation feeling the hard cock in his mouth, but one Danny found he liked. That's it, said Phil as he guided Danny's head back and forth on his cock. Danny gagged a little as Phil's cock head hit the back of his throat. Suck on my balls, said Phil. Danny drew in one of Phil's balls and sucked on it. Very good, said Phil. Danny began to suck on Phil's cock the same way he had seen his mom do it with the men she brought home. FUCK KID, said Phil as he began to thrust into Danny's mouth. You ready for that surprise I mentioned, said Phil.

Phil pulled Danny's head all the way down on his cock, FUUUCK, yelled Phil as he began to shoot his load down Danny's throat. The taste and sensation of Phil's cum was strange to Danny, but he like it. Phil finished cumming and looked down at Danny as his cock fell from Danny's mouth, You're a fucking natural, said Phil. Phil tucked his cock back into his pant's and looked down at Danny on his knees, Phil took out twenty dollars and handed it to Danny. You're fucking better than your mom ever was, said Phil as he tapped Danny on the chin and left. Danny looked down at the twenty dollar bill, this is all I have to do to get money, Danny thought to himself. Phil began to stop by and pick Danny up a few times a week, he would drive a mile down the road to a truck stop and park behind the semi-trucks and have Danny blow him.

Goddamn Danny, I've never had anyone suck my cock like you do, said Phil. But if it's money you want to make, you need to be in there, said Phil pointing to the large building where truckers came to eat, shower and rest. A hot little fucker like you could make bank in there, said Phil. You'd have them men shooting so much cum, you could swim in it, said Phil. What do I do, asked Danny. Just hang out where they use the bathroom and shower, they'll let you know if they are interested or not, said Phil. But don't let them fuck you, you way too young for that, said Phil. Danny began to hang out at the truck stop, he learned quickly to tell if a man was interested or not. Danny remembers kneeling in a bathroom stall and blowing two truckers at once, one of the truckers reached down and ran his hand over Danny's ass. 

I bet you're a tight little hole, said the man. Dude not cool, said the other man. What, said the guy? He's a fucking kid, said the other man. Yeah, a kid that is currently sucking both of our cocks, said the guy. What do you say kid, I'll pay you double, said the man? I don't do that, said Danny. Not yet, said the man. Danny finished and the two men left. Danny was getting asked more and more to let the men fuck him. When Danny was fourteen, he met a burly red-headed truck driver at the truck stop. I'll give you fifty for a fuck, said the man smiling? Danny agreed and followed the trucker to his truck, after closing the curtains he looked at Danny, get those fucking clothes off, said the trucker. Danny undressed and sat back on the bed and watched the trucker get undressed. The trucker had a thick cock surrounded by fire red hair.

Danny had never seen a cock as thick as the truckers, but he was looking forward to sucking on it, Danny like sucking on cock. The trucker laid Danny back and pulled a bottle of lube from under the pillow, the trucker began to lube Danny's hole, goddamn you are one tight piece, said the trucker. The trucker looked down at Danny, have you ever been fucked before, asked the trucker? Danny shook his head no. A virgin huh, said the truck. I'll have you begging for more in no time, said the trucker smiling. The trucker put Danny on his hands and knees, he rubbed his thick cockhead against Danny's hole and then began to press into Danny's ass. OW, said Danny. Just relax, said the trucker, it hurts at first but then it starts to feel real good. OW, said Danny. You need to relax or it's going to hurt more, said the trucker. 

The trucker continued to push into Danny, Danny let out a yelp, SHUT THE FUCK UP, SOMEONE WILL HEAR YOU, hissed the trucker as he covered Danny's mouth and shoved his head into the pillow. The trucker became frustrated and slammed his full length into Danny as Danny screamed into the pillow. Yeah, scream for my cock faggot, said the trucker as he rage fucked Danny. I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM, said the trucker. The trucker pulled out of Danny and grabbed him by the hair and puled Danny next to his cock, EAT IT FAGGOT, yelled the trucker as he began to shoot in Danny's face. The trucker force his cock into Danny's mouth, his thickness filling Danny's mouth, FUCKING EAT MY CUM, growled the trucker as he forced Danny all the way down his thick cock. Danny waited a long time before letting anyone else try to fuck him, then he met Liam one day.

Danny was now fifth-teen and had began to fill out. Danny had expanded to other public restrooms and a few dive bars. Danny decided he would try the Court House one day, he walked in and down the marble hallway. Danny notice a tall, good looking man with a beard. He appeared to be in good shape, unlike a lot of the fat fucks at the truck stop. He wore a form fitting suit and smiled at Danny as he walked by. Danny walked to the men's room door and looked at the man, he smiled before he walked in. Danny was standing at the urinal when the tall man walked in and over next to him. The man unzipped his pants and pulled out a thick, well shaped cock, you want to have a go, said the tall man smiling? Danny turned to the man and smiles, sure, but it'll cost you twenty-five bucks and it's cash up front, said Danny.

A some what shocked look appeared on the man's face, really, said the man. Are we doing business or not, said Danny. The man walked over to one of the stalls, he took some money out of his pocket and counted out thirty dollars, I'll give you thirty if I can cum in your mouth, said the man? Danny walked over to the stall and plucked the money out of the man's hand and entered the stall. Danny sat down as the man closed the stall door and locked it. Take your shirt off, said the man. Danny removed his shirt and the man pulled his semi-hard cock from his slacks. The man stepped forward and Danny engulfed his cock. MMM, said the man as Danny sucked up and down his cock. Jerk off for me, said the man. Danny stood and lowered his jeans, the man noticed that Danny had the beginnings of a nice build on him and a cock to match.

Damn kid I'm not going to last very long, said the man as he looked down at Danny. Look at at me, said the man. Danny turned his deep blue eyes up at the man as he sucked his cock. Fucking beautiful, said the man. Here it comes kid, said the man as he released his semen into Danny's throat. Cum for me kid, said the man. Danny gave a few jerks to his cock and began to shoot against his abdomen and chest. Danny closed his eyes and savored the man's semen as he swallowed it and feeling his own release. Fucking hot, said the man as he leaned Danny back and licked the cum from his chest and abdomen. Both stood and dressed. The man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card, he handed the card to Danny. My name is Liam Carrington, you got a number, asked Liam? Danny gave Liam his number. What's your name, asked Liam? Danny.

Liam smiled at Danny, you are incredible Danny, said Liam and very handsome. Do you work the Cock Walk, asked Liam. The cock walk, said Danny, looking confused. The large lot off of ninth street, said Liam. No but I will definitely check it out, said Danny. Be looking for a call from me, said Liam as he smiled and left the men's room. Danny looked at the card Liam had given him;

Liam Carrington  
District Attorney

Danny wasn't sure if seeing Liam anymore was a good idea. Danny went to the Cock Walk that night. The lot was pretty full of horny men sitting in cars and strolling around. Danny leaned against one of the buildings that framed the lot. It wasn't long before he was approached by a bald guy. You working, asked the man? Always, said Danny smiling. I wanna suck your cock dry, said the man. And for fifty dollars I'll let you lick my load off my chest, said Danny. All the men that Danny was with always told him how handsome he was, Danny began to really develop his body which allowed him to charge more. When Danny turned sixteen, his body had develop quite well, he had a well developed six pack, a sculpted chest and nicely developed biceps. Danny had put together quite the group of tricks that he seen on a regular basis, especially Liam.

Since Danny was underage, he talked Liam into signing for a bank account for him. Danny was smart and had managed to hang on to most of the money he made. Danny had a plan, he wasn't prostituting to support some drug habit like a lot of the other guys his age were, he wanted out but he wasn't sure how to get out. Danny returned to the present from his walk down memory lane, he looked at the clock. He needed to get ready for school or he would be late. Danny showered and dressed, he was tired, after his time with Liam last night, he went to the Cock Walk to see if he could find any new customers but he had stay too long and now he was paying the price for it. Danny walked out to his car and drove to school. As Danny entered, Anders stopped him. Anders was the school social worker and a constant pain in Danny's ass.

I need to speak to you, said Anders. I have class, said Danny as he continued to walk. NOW, said Anders raising his voice. Danny stopped and walked into Anders office. Anders closed the door and sat at his desk. I saw you at the cock walk last night, said Anders. I was working, said Danny. Danny I don't understand why you continue to sell yourself, said Anders. You're a good looking guy, you make great grades, you could probably have your choice of any college, so why are you doing this, asked Anders? When I turn eight-teen, I'm out of here, said Danny. In order to do that I need money, said Danny. So get a regular job, said Anders. Like what, fast food, the grocery store or at some shit hole restaurant, said Danny? I make more in a single night sucking dick and letting horny old men suck me than I would make at any of those places in a year, said Danny.

You are putting yourself in great danger every time you turn a trick, said Anders. Did you know they found another young guy dead this morning, he was fifth teen, said Anders. Danny stood and walked around Anders desk, and why do you go to the cock walk, said Danny? Danny straddled Anders lap and leaned down to his ear, I think you go to the cock walk because you're looking for those hot, young guys that would so eagerly suck your cock or let you fuck their tight hole, said Danny. Danny sat up, I go to the cock walk to pass out information and try to get those kids off the street, said Anders. Really, said Danny as he leaned back up to Anders ear and ran his hand over Anders hard cock. So then why do you have a raging hardon in your pants right now, said Danny. Anders stood making Danny stand. Stop it Danny, said Anders.

Danny laid on his back across Anders desk, come on Anders I give the first one for free, said Danny smiling. Anders couldn't deny how bad he wanted Danny, the guy was very handsome and had an incredible body. Or would you prefer to suck me off, letting me shoot a hot load down your willing throat, said Danny. Anders was Swedish, his blonde hair and red beard always turned Danny on. The man was tall and very in shape for being forty-five. Danny please get off my desk, said Anders. That's what I'm trying to do, "Get Off", smiled Danny. Have you ever thought about your future, said Anders. Of course I have, Hell I even considered joining the fucking BSAA, but I hear they do take whores, said Danny. You don't have a criminal record, but if you keep prostituting there is a good chance that will change, said Anders.

Listen, I have a friend at the BSAA, his name is Chris Redfield and he's Captain of Alpha Team, said Anders. Is he hot, asked Danny? He's someone that could help you Danny, if you're serious about joining the BSAA he could help you, said Anders. I'll think about, said Danny. If you choose to let Chris help you, you have to stop prostituting, said Anders. I said I would think about it, said Danny. Danny finished all his classes for the day and was heading home when his phone buzzed, it was Liam. How you doing sexy, said Liam. Better than most, said Danny. I bet, are free to come over tonight, asked Liam? Sure, said Danny. I see you at seven, said Liam. Danny was glad to hear Liam say seven, that would give him time to go home and rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny showered and dressed, then headed for Liam's house. Liam lived in a more affluent part of town and owned a very nice house. Danny parked in the driveway and walked in. LIAM, called Danny? I'm in the den, said Liam. Danny walked in to the den to find Liam walking towards him. Hey sexy, said Liam as he kissed Danny. Let's go up stairs said Liam as he led Danny up the stair case. Danny sat on the corner of the bed and took off his shirt. Liam sat behind Danny and placed a thick, heavy gold rope chain around his neck and fastened it in the back. Liam leaned down and kissed Danny's shoulder, I seen this and thought how good it would look on you, said Liam. Danny smiled, Liam was hooked and Danny knew it and he used that to get whatever he wanted from Liam. Liam had already purchased Danny a car, and would take him shopping for expensive clothes.

Liam had taken Danny to London with him a few months ago and to Rome a few months before that. Danny remembered looking out the window of the penthouse Liam rented while Liam fucked him on his hands and knees, he could see all of Rome as Liam fucked him. Liam had it bad for Danny and Danny used that to his advantage. Liam laid Danny back on the bed, he looked down and admired the sculpted body Danny had, his eyes going straight to Danny's cock. Danny was becoming a man, the boyish qualities still remined in Danny's face but his cock was definitely that of a man's. Liam drove his mouth down on Danny's cock, he wanted all of the cum the hot teenager could give him, to taste the sweetness of his youth. Danny grabbed Liam's head drove the man's mouth down harder on his cock, ready for your reward, said Danny as Liam's blue eyes looked up at Danny.

Danny shoved Liam's mouth all the way down on his cock, locking the man's head in place with his legs. Danny could feel the back of Liam's throat as he erupted in the man's mouth. Liam began to choke as cum gushed from Danny's cock, there was so much it filled his mouth as Liam did his best to swallow the considerable load Danny was giving him. Swallow it Liam, take every fucking drop, said Danny as he held Liam in place. Danny finished and Liam sat up drawing in a deep breath, the sweetness of Danny's load still running down his throat. FUCK, said Liam panting as he smiled. Danny seen some of his cum at the corner of Liam's mouth, he scooped it onto his finger, you missed some, said Danny as he placed his finger in Liam's mouth. Liam sucked greedily on Danny's finger looking at Danny as Danny smiled down at him. 

Let's see how much daddy cum you got saved up in those balls, said Danny and Liam laid back. Liam's cock was covered in precum as more flowed from the head, Danny licked the precum from Liam's cock, you want me to make daddy cum, said Danny as he looked up at Liam and continued to lick the precum from his cock. Liam got so fucking hot when Danny called him daddy, he loved fucking Danny as Danny would call him daddy and beg him for more of his daddy dick. Make daddy cum, said Liam. You want my daddy cum boy, said Liam? Please give it to me daddy, said Danny as he slid his mouth down Liam's cock. With in seconds Danny could feel Liam flooding his throat with his semen, Danny making sure he swallowed it all. Danny laid back on the bed, Liam rolled over and placed his head on Danny's chest, you're so fucking hot, said Liam. 

Stay with me tonight, said Liam. You know I can't do that, I have other appointments I have to get to, said Danny. Liam kissed across Danny's chest, stay with me, you know how much I love waking up with you in my arms, holding you, kissing you, fucking you, said Liam looking up at Danny. Danny giggled, I have a good idea, said Danny. Danny sat up on the side of the bed, Liam sat up behind Danny and rubbed his shoulders, you know if you moved in here with me you wouldn't have to make "appointments" anymore, said Liam. You know my plan, when I'm eight-teen , I'm out of here, said Danny. Danny walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, a minute later Liam walked in behind him. The two were in the shower, Liam was washing Danny's back, I put a thousand dollars in your wallet, in case you want to go shopping or something, said Liam. 

Danny smiled, Liam always put money in his wallet when he visited. Danny dressed and drove to his next appointment which wasn't far from Liam's house. He was going to see an investment banker named Hal. Hal had very unique sexual tastes, and Danny did not mind indulging the rich man, as he always paid very well. Danny rang the doorbell, the door opened and there stood Hal smiling. Hal was a forty-three year old investment banker, he was married with three children, but Hal had a secret he kept not only from his wife and family, but everyone else as well. Hal liked to be dominated by young guys, and he liked it rough. When Danny first met Hal it was at the Cock Walk, Danny was only fifth-teen and he wanted Danny to suck him off. Hal had a very thick cock, not so long, but fucking thick. Hal came with in seconds of Danny just licking his cock.

Hal had discussed with Danny that night what he really wanted him to do. Danny had no idea how to dominate someone and he actually had to look it up on the internet. Once Danny had an understanding of how to dominate a man he met with Hal. Hal went over what he would like Danny to do to him and an arrangement was made. Hal was in alright shape, not fat but soft. He had dark reddish-brown hair and beard and was only three inches taller than Danny. I'm so glad you could make it, said Hal as he turned and started into the other room. STOP, said Danny. Hal froze as Danny walked up behind him, here will be fine, said Danny as he walked in front of Hal. Danny ran his hand against Hal's beard, and delivers a sudden hard slap to his face. Now get those fucking clothes off, said Danny coldly.

Danny undressed as Hal did. The entry way they stood in was large, with marble floors and expensive décor. Danny took the handcuffs from the back pocket of his jeans and walked behind Hal. Hal stood with his head looking down. Danny snapped one of the cuffs around Hal's wrist and then the other behind his back. Danny ran his hands around Hal's waist, Have you been thinking about young guys again Hal, said Danny? Yes, said Hal in a low voice. Danny lowered Hal to his knees and stood in front of him. You fucking pig, getting your dick hard thinking about some young guy standing in front of you, wanting to suck some underage cock, said Danny. Danny delivers another hard slap to Hal's face. Danny leans down next to Hal's ear, is that what you want Hal, do you want me to fuck you with my seventeen year old cock, have me pump my hot sweet load down your disgusting throat, said Danny?

Yes, said Hal as he trembled and shook. Danny laid down in front of Hal, placing his ass on Hal's lap. Danny began to rub the head of Hal's cock against his hole. You want to ram your nasty dick in my tight little hole don't you Hal? You want to spread my hole open with that thick fucking cock of yours, don't you Hal, said Danny? YES, yelled Hal. Danny leaned up into Hal's face, not going to happen for you, said Danny laughing. I don't let pig men like you fuck me, said Danny standing. Danny kneeled down behind Hal, but I do enjoy fucking pig men like you, said Danny as he pushed Hal forward and place his face against the marble floor. Tell me Hal, do you want to feel my seventeen year old cock in your ass, said Danny? YES, yelled Hal. In one powerful thrust Danny rammed his entire cock all the way into Hal's ass, making Hal cry out. 

Danny began to slam into Hal's ass, fucking him hard. Hal began to yell and beg for more. Danny raised up and began to jack hammer Hal's hole making the man cry out and yell. You're fucking disgusting, aren't you Hal, hissed Danny as he continued to pound Hal's ass? Tell me how fucking disgusting you are Hal, said Danny as he continued fucking Hal hard? I'M A DISGUSTING PIG MAN, yelled Hal. You goddamn right you are, said Danny. Danny pulled out of Hal and laid in front of him, just out of Hal's reach. Danny stroked his cock, the sight of Danny stroking his cock was driving Hal out of his mind. You want my cock fucking your nasty mouth, don't you Hal, as Danny stroked his cock. Danny got on his knees in front of Hal, you want to taste my seventeen year old cum don't you Hal, said Danny? 

Tell me what you want Hal, I want to hear what disgusting thing you want me to do from your own lips, said Danny? I want you you to fuck my pig mouth and cum down my throat, said Hal. Open your mouth you fucking pig, said Danny. Hal opened his mouth wide, Danny ran the head of his cock around Hal's mouth and across his lips. You can't wait to have my seventeen year old load, don't you, said Danny as he continued to tease Hal? Please Danny, give me your load, I want to taste you so bad. Danny rammed his cock into Hal's mouth and pulled Hal's head all the way down his cock. Hal began to choke and gag, FUCKING CHOKE AND GAG ON MY COCK PIG MAN, yelled Danny. Danny began to cum, filling Hal's throat and mouth with his cum, SAWLLOW IT ALL HAL, yelled Danny as he rammed again and again into Hal's throat.

Danny shoved Hal to the floor as Hal panted and licked the cum from his lips. Danny picked up his clothes and walked to the downstairs bathroom and dressed. When he returned Hal was still laying on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back, Danny smiled and removed the cuffs. He helped Hal stand, Hal kissed Danny's cheek and hugged him, you're incredible, said Hal. Hal walked over and picked up his slacks and took twelve one hundred dollar bills out of the pocket and handed them to Danny. Martha and the kids will be out of town next week, do you think you could come over a few nights, asked Hal? Call me, said Danny and kissed Hal on the cheek. Hal wasn't overly handsome, but cute as he smiled as Danny left. Danny stopped by the Cock Walk and ran into his friend Tyler. Tyler was the same age as Danny and both had been turning tricks for the same amount of time.

Slow night, asked Danny. Pretty steady, said Tyler. Tyler liked to party with his tricks, but he wasn't strung out like most of the others. Here to work, asked Tyler? Nah, I think I'm going to call it a night, said Danny. A dark sedan pulled up and the window rolled down, you want some candy little boy, said the man? Sorry, I'm off the clock, said Danny as he smiled at Tyler and walked away. I'm still on the clock said Tyler, hop in said the man. Danny drove home, he could hear the music from inside the house. Danny blew out a breath and started for the door, no telling what he would find on the other side. Danny opened the door to find two men sitting at the table and his mom dancing around with a cup in her hand. The strong smell of weed hung in the air. Where the Hell have you been, said Monica. Out, said Danny as he walked into the other room. 

Monica seen the chain around Danny's neck, where the fuck did you get this, said Monica as she seen the chain. A friend, said Danny. Are you selling your ass, said Monica? Because if you are then you need to start paying for shit around here, said Monica. Don't think I haven't noticed the new car, the fancy phone, all those expensive clothes, said Monica. Well if I am it's only because you only look out for yourself, said Danny. Monica slapped Danny across the face, don't speak to your mother like that, slurred Monica, Mother, said Danny, there's the joke for the year. Danny got in his car and drove around, it was getting late and he needed to crash. Danny pulled up in front of Anders house, hopefully he could talk Anders into letting him crash for the night. Danny rang the doorbell, a minute later Anders opened the door, Danny, said Anders?

Is everything alright, said Anders with concern? Yeah, I got into it with my drunk mom and I need somewhere to crash, said Danny. Sure, come in, said Anders. Danny noticed that the big Swed was only wearing pajama bottoms. Danny noticed the red hair that covered the big man's chest. Anders may be a bleeding heart Social Worker and a do gooder, but he was fucking hot. Can I get you anything, said Anders? I'm good, said Danny. Anders led Danny up stairs to the spare bedroom, my room is just across the hall if you need anything, said Anders. Good night Danny, said Anders smiling. Danny got undress and climbed into the bed, he couldn't sleep, his mind was racing. Danny got up and started to go down stairs when caught site of Anders sleeping on his bed. The big guy laid there his chest rising and falling as he slept.

Danny walked into the room and over to the bed and sat down. Anders was a handsome man with an equally handsome body. Anders pulled the cover down from Anders waist, he eyes went straight to the bulge in the pajama bottoms Anders wore. Danny unbuttoned the pajama bottoms and fished out Anders thick uncut cock. Danny knew that Anders was hung, but seeing it this up close was a new revelation for him. Danny slowly rolled the foreskin back exposing a nice cockhead. Danny licked across Anders cockhead and his cock responded and began to grow in thickness and length. Danny slid his mouth half way down Anders cock, withdrawing slowly feeling the cock grow fuller and fill his mouth. Danny began to push down further with his mouth on the now rock hard cock, making it hit the back of his throat.

Anders woke and sat up, STOP THAT, yelled Anders. Danny smiled at Anders and slowly continued to stroke Anders cock. Danny you can't do this, said Anders. Just set back and relax, said Danny as he buried Anders cock in his throat. Danny, said Anders as he dropped his head against the pillow. OH MY GOD, said Anders as Danny demonstrated his cock sucking skills. Danny you need to stop, this is wrong, said Anders. Danny looked up at Anders, your cock doesn't seem to think so, said Danny. Danny sucked one of Anders balls into his mouth, HOLY FUCK, said Anders as he watched Danny bury his entire cock in his mouth and throat. Danny leaned up and kissed Anders, I want you to fuck me Anders, show me how well you used that thick Swedish cock of yours, said Danny. Anders pulled a bottle of lube from the night stand and rolled Danny on his back. 

Anders applied the lube to Danny's ass and looked down at Danny, this is so wrong, said Anders. But Anders knew he couldn't stop if he wanted to, he had wanted Danny for a very long time and now he was going to fuck Danny. Anders lined his cock up with Danny's hole and began to press his thick cock into to him. That's it Anders, stretch my hole around your thick fucking cock, said Danny. Anders was completely gone, feeling himself sliding in Danny and hearing the things Danny was telling him had removed any logic or reasoning from him, he had to fuck Danny. Anders buried his entire cock into Danny's ass. Anders began to slowly thrust in and out of Danny, OH GOD DANNY, said Anders. Danny pulled Anders down in to a kiss, Danny even tasted hot. I'm not glass, now fuck me how I know you want to, said Danny.

Anders withdrew and thrust hard back into Anders. That's it, make that ass yours Anders, said Danny. Anders had loss all control, he sat up drawing Danny off the bed as he went. Anders drew Danny down hard on his cock, I'm going to fuck you deeper and harder than you have ever had, said Anders. Danny loved the feeling of Anders driving his cock deep into him, feeling the strength of the man's body as he drew Danny down hard again and again. Anders put Danny on his hands and knees and drove himself hard into Danny's ass making Danny yell out. Anders grabbed Danny around the throat and pulled him backwards against his chest, you've been wanting me to fuck your hot little ass for a long time haven't you Danny, huffed out Anders as he gently squeezed Danny's throat. FUCK ME ANDERS, yelled Danny. 

Anders continued to slam Danny down on his cock, Danny was completely lost in the sensation. Anders grabs Danny by the jaw, are you ready for what you have always wanted, said Anders through gritted teeth. Give it to me Anders, said Danny. Anders pulled out of Danny and pushed his head down on his cock, DRINK ME DANNY, FUCKING DRINK ALL OF ME, yelled Anders. Danny could feel and taste the salty Swed explode in his throat as Anders fucked his mouth emptying all his balls had. FUCK, yelled Anders as he fell back on the pillow. Danny sat up, wiping some cum from his lip and sucking it off his finger. GODDAMN YOU'RE HOT, said Anders as he pulled Danny into a kiss. Anders covered his face with his hands, this is so fucking wrong, said Anders. Worked for me, said Danny. Anders pulled Danny on his chest and kissed his head, this can never happen again, said Anders. We'll see, said Danny as both of them laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke the next morning, he looked over at Anders sleeping. Anders looked like he was almost smiling which made Danny chuckle. The Swed had worked Danny's hole over pretty well and Danny was a little sore from the Swed's thick cock, but Danny had enjoyed getting fucked by Anders. He just might have to pay Anders another late night visit sometime. Danny looked at the clock, it was a few minutes after six. Danny got up and collected his clothes and went down stairs and got dressed. Danny drove home and walked in the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. As Danny was walking to his room he looked in his mom's room, there were two naked men laying on each side of his mom, one had a rather thick cock. Good for you, said Danny to his mom as he walked to his room. Danny took out some clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower. 

After dressing, Danny went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. The man with the thick cock came walking into the kitchen, not even bothering to get dressed. Danny turned back to his laptop and continued reading his e-mails. The man poured a cup of coffee, so you must be Monica's boy, said the man? Don't remind me, said Danny not even looking up at the man as he approached Danny. The man took his cock and rubbed it against Danny's cheek, I bet you can suck cock like no other, said the man. Danny grabbed a knife from the table and jumped up and placed the knife under the man's balls. How would you like to be known as the dickless wonder, snarled Danny? The man put his hands up, SORRY, yelled the man. I think it was time you were leaving, before I give you the worst circumcision of your life, said Danny. 

The man walked into the bedroom and pulled on his pants, collected his clothes and practically ran out the front door. Danny laughed and dropped the knife on the table, asshole, said Danny. Danny placed his laptop in his bag and drove to school. As Danny was walking down the hallway Anders stepped out of his office. Danny looked at Anders and smiled, how do you feel this morning, said Danny? The big Swed blushed a little remembering last nights events. I need to talk to you Danny. Danny stopped and blew out a huff of air, it's not a big deal Anders, said Danny. Please, said Anders. Danny walked into Anders office and dropped his bag in one of the chairs and sat down. Anders sat behind the desk. Look we fucked last night, I had a great time, you had a great time, no big deal, said Danny. Anders looked at Danny, this isn't about us and last night, said Anders.

So what is this about, said Danny? Anders looked at Danny, it's about your friend Tyler, said Anders. What about him, did he get arrested, asked Danny? No, I'm afraid it's much more serious than that, said Anders. What, said Danny? Tyler was found murdered this morning, said Anders. What, said Danny, shocked by what Anders had said. Are they sure it's Tyler, said Danny? The police confirmed his identity, said Anders. How was he killed, asked Danny. Someone cut his throat Danny, said Anders. Who killed him, asked Danny? They think it's the same person that has been killing the other young male prostitutes in the area, said Anders. Danny stood, I just talked to him last night, said Danny. Anders walked over to Danny and hugged him, I'm so sorry Danny, I know you two were close, said Anders. Yeah, we were, said Danny.

Listen, there is a detective here and I think you should speak to him about seeing Tyler last night, said Anders. There had always been a rule among those who worked tricking, never talk to the police. Danny thought about Tyler, where is this detective, asked Danny? He's outside in the hall, said Anders. Bring him in, said Danny. Anders opened the door and signaled for the detective to come in, this is Danny Anderson and he was friend of Tyler's, said Anders. Hi Danny, I'm Detective Abdul Harrish, said the detective. Danny looked at Abdul, he was foreign and spoke with an accent, the man was very attractive with his black as night hair and matching beard. His dark eyes looking down at Danny. Nice to meet you, but listen up, said Danny. I can't be seen talking to you, said Danny. We can go into another room if you like, said Abdul? 

I can't be seen talking to you anywhere here, said Danny. What kind of car did you come here in, asked Danny? A Black 2020 Audi, said Abdul. I drive a 2019 Silver Mercedes GTS, when you see me leave I want you to follow me, I know a place where we can talk without anyone knowing about, said Danny. Why can't we just go to the station, said Abdul? Because someone there could recognize me and then word will spread that I have been talking to the police and that could make things very dangerous for me, said Danny. Abdul looked at Danny and remained silent. It's my way or I walk, you can't make me talk to you, but I'm willing if you can accommodate my request, said Danny? I could just take you in and question you, said Abdul. Danny stepped closer to Abdul, and I can call and have District Attorney Liam Carrington to come and pay you a visit, he and I are good friends and he's somewhat....protective of me, said Danny. 

Abdul looked at Danny and grinned, we'll do it your way then, said Abdul. Where are we going, said Abdul? Just follow me, said Danny. Abdul walked to his car and waited for Danny to drive by. He followed Danny to a side road next to some railroad tracks and followed Danny down the road until Danny stopped and parked. Danny got out of his car and got into Abduls. What did you say you name was again, asked Danny? Detective Abdul Harrish, said Abdul. Where are you from, said Danny. I was born in Saudi Arabia, but moved here with my family when I was sixteen, said Abdul. Now tell me about the last time you saw Tyler, said Abdul? Danny told the detective about seeing him last night getting into a dark colored sedan. And you never saw the driver, said Abdul? No, there were no lights on in the car, said Danny.

Abdul looks at Danny and smiles, you are a very attractive young man, said the detective. I'm also very talented, said Danny. And what are these talent's you posses, asked the detective. Danny leaned in closer to the detective, wouldn't you like to know, said Danny. As a matter of fact I would, said the detective. Danny laughed, you're not ready for someone like me, said Danny. Or maybe you're not ready for someone like me, said the detective. Danny reaches over and cups the detective's cock and balls and gives a little squeeze, not bad, said Danny. Things can grow much larger and harder, with the right encouragement, said the detective smiling. Oh really, said Danny as he rubs the detective cock through his suite pants, maybe you should show me, said Danny? The detective pulls Danny into a kiss, as Danny pulls down the detective's zipper.

Danny pulls out the detectives uncut cock, impressive, said Danny as he pulls the detective into another kiss. You spoke of talents, said the detective as he loosened his tie. Why don't you pull those pants down and I'll be happy to demonstrate, said Danny. The detective pulls his pants down to his knees as Danny leans down and takes the detectives cock on his hand. Danny sticks his tongue deep into the foreskin surround the head of the detective's cock. The detective lets out a slight moan and is hard as a rock now. Danny rolls the foreskin down the detectives thick shaft, revealing a purplish bulbus cockhead. Danny licks across the head, making the detective draw in a sudden breath before driving his mouth half way down the detectives shaft. The detective drops his head back against the head rest, that is fantastic, said the detective. 

The detective removes his tie and jacket, he then unbuttons the white dress shirt and opens it revealing a hairy chest with a single line of hair leading down to his cock. Danny runs his hand through the detectives chest hair, Danny liked guys with hairy chest like this, it made him hot. Danny slowly slid his mouth down the detectives shaft, taking his full length to the back of his throat. BY THE GODS YOU ARE GOOD, said the detective. Danny leaned up and looked at the detective, I want you to fuck me with that big Arab cock of yours, said Danny as he climbed in the back seat. The detective pulled off his pants and climbed in the back seat with Danny. Danny removed a bottle of lube from his bag and began to rub it up and down the detective shaft, he then applied some to his ass. Come on detective, show me what a good fuck you are, said Danny.

Danny felt the detective began to press into him, compounding the soreness he had from fucking Anders last night. Danny liked the stinging and burning as the detective pushed deeper in him. Danny grabbed the detective and kissed him, their tongues battling for dominance. Danny could feel the detective all the way in him, yes detective, fuck me. As the detective began to drive and thrust into Danny, Danny ran his hand up the detectives hairy chest, my god you're so fucking hot, said Danny. Come on detective, fuck me like you mean it, hissed Danny. I do not want to hurt you, said the detective. Danny grabbed a handful of the detective's chest hair, FUCKING HURT ME, yelled Danny. This sent the detective over the edge, you want me to make it hurt, said the detective as he began to ram himself hard into Danny. YES, JUST FUCKING LIKE THAT, yelled Danny. 

The detective was slamming into Danny's ass. his body slapping against Danny's. You are so fucking tight, huffed out the detective. Danny was lost in the feeling of the thick Arab's cock as he fuck him. I want your cum, said Danny. The detective looked down at Danny, the things you say are so hot, said the detective. The detective continued to fuck Danny, I am getting so close to cumming, said the detective. Danny made the detective focus on him, I want every fucking drop you have, said Danny. I'M GOING TO CUM, yelled the detective as he pulled out of Danny. Danny barely got the detectives cock in his mouth before the detective started shooting. The detective began to yell and shake as Danny sucked everything the Arab shot into Danny's mouth. The the detective began to yell something in another language as Danny emptied the detective's balls. 

The detective grabbed Danny and kissed him, BY THE GODS, huffed the detective, I have never had such satisfying sex before. Danny chuckled, I take it you enjoyed that, said Danny. The detective grabbed Danny and kissed him, BAHLA, said the detective. Danny laughed, I have no idea what you just said, said Danny. Yes I enjoyed that very much, said the detective. The detective picked up his jacket and took out his card and handed it to Danny. I would very much like to see you again, said the detective, in your professional capacity of course, said the detective smiling. Danny didn't return to school instead he went to the park, his mind drifting back to Tyler. He still couldn't believe that Tyler was murdered and he couldn't understand why. Danny thought for most of the afternoon and came to a decision. Danny returned to school.

Danny walked into Anders office and closed the door. Danny, said Anders. This Captain friend of yours at the BSAA, you think he would really help me get into the BSAA, said Danny? Anders stood, I know Chris would be happy to help you, said Anders. But you cannot continue to prostitute, said Anders. I'm done with the street, said Danny. I'll call him and let him know that you're interested in his help, said Anders. Danny drove home and went inside, the house was quite which meant either his mom was passed out or gone, Danny hoped for the latter. Danny looked in his mom's room, she was gone. Danny sat down and began surfing the web. A while later Danny's phone rang, he didn't recognize the number. Hello, said Danny? Is this Danny, said a deep voice? Yes, who is this, asked Danny? I'm Captain Chris Redfield, my friend Anders gave me your number and said you might be interested in joining the BSAA, said Chris? 

Yeah, thanks for calling me Captain Redfield, said Danny. Chris chuckled, how about you just call me Chris for now, said Chris. Of course, I'll call you whatever you want, said Danny. Danny could not believe what he had just said to Chris, his nerves were getting the better of him. Chris laughed, let's just start with Chris alright, said Chris. So Anders has given me a little bit of background on you, I wanted to know if we could meet in person and we can see how things go from there, said Chris? Sure, when would you like to meet, said Danny? Is tomorrow too soon, asked Chris? No, that's fine, said Danny. Good, do you know where the BSAA base is at, asked Chris? Yeah, it's right off highway 17, said Danny. Right, so how about we meet tomorrow morning at 9 am, said Chris? Sounds good, said Danny. When you pull up to the gate, just tell them who you are and that you are there to see me, said Chris.

Got it, said Danny. Good, I look forward to meeting you Danny, said Chris. Yeah, me too, said Danny. Danny sat for a moment before he noticed he was trembling, Danny was shaking from talking to Chris, but why. There was something in the sound of Chris' voice that caused Danny to become nervous. Chris deep voice had put Danny on edge, why would he be so nervous talking to a man on the phone, wondered Danny. It made no sense to Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny showered, dressed and drove to the BSAA base. At the gate the guard informed Danny which building to go to. Danny pulled into a parking space and did a quick check of himself in the mirror. Danny stepped out of the car and looked at the building, there was a sign on the door that read "CLOSED". Great, said Danny. Danny spotted a soldier that was standing next to a jeep and walked over. Excuse me, can you tell me where I might find a Captain Chris Redfield, asked Danny? Are you Danny, asked the man? Yes, said Danny. Are you here to take me to the Captain, asked Danny? Nope, said the soldier and handed Danny an envelope. The soldier got in the jeep and drove away. Danny opened the envelope, it was from Chris.

Good morning Danny,  
Let's see how well you follow directions and instructions. I am somewhere on the base and I have left clues as to where I am.   
You will only have a specific amount of time to locate and decipher each clue that will lead you to the next clue and eventually  
to me. I have included a map to help you. I hope you're ready for the challenge. So here's your first clue, if a soldier is sick or   
not feeling well he would go to this building? Look for a soldier in blue fatigues he will have your next clue. You have fifth-teen minutes  
before the soldier leaves. Good luck.  
C R

Danny opened the map and began to look at all the different labeled buildings. The base was huge, where would a sick soldier go, said Danny to himself? Danny spotted a building marked "Infirmary". That's like a hospital, said Danny. Danny followed the map and found the Infirmary and walked in. Danny looked around and spotted a soldier wearing blue fatigues and walked up to him. Uh....I'm looking for Captain Redfield, said Danny? The soldier handed Danny an envelope, he saluted Danny and walked away. Danny opened the envelope.

Good Danny,  
You figured out the Infirmary clue. Here's the next one, if an officer or a soldier were hungry they would go here to eat.  
You have ten minutes to make it to the next location. Look for the soldier in an apron, he will have your next clue.  
Good luck.  
C R

Danny looked at the map to see if he could find a restaurant, but there were none on the map. Where would a soldier go to eat, thought Danny? A soldier walked by, excuse me, said Danny. If I wanted to get some coffee or something to eat, where would I go, asked Danny. The vending machine room or the Mess Hall, said the soldier. Thank you, said Danny. Danny looked at the map, it has to be the Mess Hall, said Danny as he took off towards the building. Danny went inside the Mess Hall, he only had three minutes left. The Mess Hall was huge and there were soldiers everywhere. Look for a soldier in an apron, said Danny to himself. Danny spotted a soldier in an apron standing next to the food service line and approached him. I'm looking for Captain Redfield, said Danny. The soldier handed Danny an envelope, saluted him and walked away. Danny opened the envelope.

Excellent Danny,  
You figured out the Mess Hall. This last clue is not an easy one and I'm shortening your time even more. But since you have  
made it this far, I am confident you will figure it out. Go to the place where a soldier can hone their sharp shooting skills.  
You have five minutes to figure it out and meet me.  
Good Luck.  
C R

Danny quickly looked at the map. As he scanned the map, he saw it, the Firing Range, said Danny as he took off. Danny found the range but he had no idea who to talk to. A large man stood with his hands folded behind his back, his legs slightly spread apart. The man looked like a walking wall of muscle. The sunglasses he wore hid any indication of his expression. Danny approached the man, I'm looking for Captain Redfield, said Danny. The large man removed his sunglasses and looked down at Danny. And you have found him, said Chris smiling. Well done Danny, said Chris holding out his hand. Danny shook Chris' hand, Danny could feel the strength and power in the man's grip, Chris was hot. Chris had to be at least 6' 4, his blue eyes shined at Danny. Danny could see the beginning of grey starting in Chris short black hair. 

The t-shirt that Chris wore looked like Chris was torturing it as it was stretched across his massive chest. Anders said you were smart, said Chris. Let me show you around, said Chris. Chris led Danny into the woods along a path. We will have complete privacy here, this course is not being used today, said Chris. So what made you interested in joining the BSAA, asked Chris. Danny chuckled, let's just say my current career choice probably isn't the best choice I could have made, said Danny. Chris stopped and looked down at Danny, what is it that you do, asked Chris? To put it simply, I'm a whore, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny with a puzzled expression, you mean you sleep with a lot of people, said Chris? No, I fuck and suck men for money, said Danny. Chris stared down at Danny, oh, said Chris. Danny could read Chris' expression.

Danny chuckled, maybe this was a bad idea, sorry I wasted your time, said Danny as he walked away. HOLD, came Chris' booming voice behind Danny. Danny froze in place. He could hear Chris walk up behind him. Chris leaned down to Danny's ear, I can't help you change your past, but I can help you form and shape your future, said Chris. Danny turned and looked up at Chris, the huge man glared down at Danny, not in a mean way, but a concerned way. And why would you do that, said Danny? You came to me for help, and I'm willing to give you that help, but you will have to work for it, said Chris. Danny smiled and shook his head, of course, nothing is free in this life, said Danny. Danny stepped closer to Chris and cupped his incredible bulge, I guess this is the kind of "work" I have to do for your help, said Danny? 

Chris was shocked by the bold move of the young guy, Chris looked at Danny, damn he was handsome and had a very athletic body on him. Chris could feel the hardness beginning in his cock as Danny cupped him, God he would love to put this kid on his knees right here, thought Chris. Chris gently removed Danny's hand from his bulge. No, that's not what I'm talking about, said Chris. The work I'm referring to involves training, some very intense training, said Chris. If you agree I will prepare you for your BSAA basic training, said Chris. And you want NOTHING in return, said Danny? Oh I want something in return, said Chris. Danny smiled and shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest, let me guess, a nightly blow job or maybe my ass instead, said Danny? Chris leaned down to Danny's face. For you to be the best goddamn soldier you can be, snarled Chris. 

That's it, said Danny? Chris stood tall and squared his shoulders, that's it, said Chris. Tears suddenly began to sting at Danny's eyes, no one had ever helped Danny without wanting something from him. Danny quickly fought back the tears and looked away from Chris. I'm not used to people helping me without wanting something from me, said Danny. Chris stepped up behind Danny and put his hands on Danny's shoulders. It sounds like you have had it pretty hard for most of your young life and I'm sorry for that, said Chris. No one should have to do what you did to survive in this world, but I know one thing for sure about you, said Chris. What's that, said Danny as tears fell from his eyes? You are a survivor, said Chris. Danny wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to Chris, so what's next, asked Danny. Chris smiled warmly down at Danny, training, said Chris.

Danny drove home from the base. Danny had never met a man like Chris Redfield, the man could be hard and soft at the same time. Danny started thinking back on Chris and the hot body he had, Danny remembered the feeling of holding Chris' huge bulge in his hand, and it turned Danny on. The man has to have a massive cock from what Danny could tell after cupping Chris. Danny would love to find out just what Chris was packing behind those fatigues. Danny parked and walked into the house, where the hell have you been, slurred Monica? Planning my future, said Danny. Planning your future, you mean you were with that sugar daddy of yours, said Monica. You're drunk, said Danny as he tried to walk around Monica. Monica stepped in front of Danny, you need to give me some fucking money, said Monica. 

Danny reached into his pocket and took out forty dollars and handed it to Monica. HA, said Monica, I need more than this, slurred Monica. That's all I'm giving you, said Danny. I know that perv you're fucking is giving you more than this, said Monica. I want five hundred dollars, said Monica. I'm not giving you five hundred dollars, said Danny. If you're gonna stay here it's going to be five hundred dollars a week, said Monica staggering backwards. Then I'll just fucking leave, said Danny. HA, try it you little bastard and I'll call the cops and report you as a runaway, said Monica. Then you can set in juvey until you're eight-teen, slurred Monica. Now give me my fucking money, yelled Monica. No, said Danny. Why you little mother fucker, said Monica as she raised her hands and went after Danny. Danny caught Monica by the wrists.

STOP IT, yelled Danny. Monica managed to free one hand and scratched Danny across the face. Danny pushed Monica away, YOU HATEFUL BITCH, yelled Danny as he walked into the bathroom to examine the scratch. It would heal, but Danny's whole cheek was red and began to swell. Danny went to his room and closed the door. An hour later Danny's bedroom door opened and in walked two police officers, stand up kid, said one of the officers. What's going on, said Danny? You're under arrest for domestic violence, said the officer. WHAT, yelled Danny. That little fucker pushed me, and I want his ass arrested, slurred Monica from the doorway. She was trying to hit me, look at my face yelled Danny. You can make a complaint against her once we're at the station, said the officer as he put hand cuffs on Danny's wrists. 

Danny was placed in a holding cell. Danny was going to call Liam to come and get him once he was allowed his phone call. An hour passed and an officer opened the cell door, you're out of here Anderson, said the officer. Danny followed the officer to the front of the station where he froze, there stood Chris filling out paperwork. The officer returned Danny's wallet and chain, for what it's worth kid, I believe you about what happened with your mom, said the officer. Danny walked over to Chris. What are you doing here, how did you even know I was here, asked Danny? Chris smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet, let’s just say that the BSAA keeps tabs on potentials like you, said Chris. Ready, said Chris. Yes, thank you Captain, said Danny. Chris gave Danny a light bump with his shoulder, call me Chris as he smiled. 

Hungry, asked Chris? Yes, if you make a right on Liberty street, there is a Diner not far, said Danny. Chris located the Diner and they went in. The food here is pretty good, said Danny. They ordered and began eating, can I asked how you got started doing what you do, said Chris? Danny smiled and looked at Chris. I was twelve years old when I sucked my first cock, said Danny. TWELVE, said Chris dropping his fork. I then started hanging out at a truck stop, expanded to men's rooms downtown and eventually developed a small collective of clients, said Danny. Chris stared at Danny, his mouth hanging open, you were twelve years old when you started, said Chris? Yes, said Danny. Who the fuck let's a twelve-year-old boy blow them, said Chris? You'd be surprised, said Danny. So who are these client's that you have, asked Chris.

Just a group of men that I see on a weekly basis, said Danny. What kind of things do they ask you to do, asked Chris? Well my client Hal likes to be dominated and degraded by young guys, said Danny. So you just call him names, asked Chris? More than that, he likes to be smacked around, called names, and he really likes it when I cum down his throat, said Danny. Chris sat in amazement, can I asked how much you make doing that, asked Chris? It's twelve hundred dollars for an hour, said Danny. TWELVE HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR AN HOUR, said Chris? Danny laughed. He's very wealthy and can afford it, said Danny. Do you do things like that with all of your client's asked Chris? No, some just want to fuck me, or suck me, and some want me to fuck or suck them, said Danny. Chris had a sudden image of Danny on his knees as Chris filled his mouth with his cock. 

Chris realized he had a raging hard on in his pants. You know you can't continue to "have clients" if you're serious about joining the BSAA, said Chris. I'm curious, what made you want to stop, asked Chris? I good friend of mine was killed the other night, said Danny. How'd he die, asked Chris? A man raped him and cut his throat, said Danny. JESUS, said Chris, I'm sorry. That was my que to get out, said Danny. It's going to take some time for me to break this news to my clients, said Danny. Are you afraid they will try and hurt you, I'll come with you if you want, said Chris? Danny laughed, my own personal White Knight, said Danny. Chris narrowed his eyes at Danny, I mean it, if they don't take it well you call me and I'll be happy to explain things to them, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, fuck he was hot and Danny wanted him.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny woke the next morning to the same site he was accustom to seeing, Monica passed out in her bed, a man on each side of her. Danny made coffee and went back to his room when his phone rang, it was Chris. Hey Chris, said Danny. Hey Danny I was wondering if you were free tomorrow, asked Chris? Yeah, said Danny. I want to introduce you to some basic training and since tomorrow is Saturday the base will be pretty empty, said Chris. Cool, what time do you want me to be there, asked Danny? 7 am, said Chris. Sure, said Danny. What should I wear, asked Danny? Nothing, said Chris smiling picturing Danny naked. Come again, said Danny? Chris laughed, I'll have a uniform waiting for you, said Chris. Danny chuckled, for a moment there I thought you meant something else, said Danny. Chris laughed, I guess I could have phrased that better, said Chris. 

Danny went to Anders office when he arrived at school. So how did it go with you and Chris, asked Anders? I'm actually meeting with him tomorrow to start some basic training, said Danny. Anders laughed, Chris is no procrastinator, said Anders. I'm really proud of you Danny for making this huge change in your life, said Anders. Well, I wasn't planning on sucking cock for the rest of my life, it's time to move on, said Danny. Have you told your clients yet, asked Anders? Not yet, I'm going to start with some tonight, I need to do this gradually and with care, said Danny. Just promise me you will stay off the street, said Anders? I promise, said Danny. Danny's phone pinged, he looked at the text message, You coming over tonight? It was from Liam, Yes, texted Danny. See you at six-thirty, texted Liam. Everything alright Danny, asked Anders? Fine, said Danny.

Danny arrived home, the house was clean. Monica came walking in from the other room, there you are, said Monice smiling. I just baked some cookies, sit down I'll bring you some, said Monica. Danny looked at Monica and narrowed his eyes, you're sober, said Danny. Of course I'm sober, smiled Monica. I'm done with partying and all that stuff, said Monica. Who is he, said Danny folding his arms across his chest? Who's who, said Monica. The man that has inspired this sudden and most likely brief sobriety, said Danny? His name is Kevin and he owns an auto repair shop, said Monica. He's a very nice man, said Monica. Danny had seen this routine before, Monica would remain sober for a while but would eventually fuck it up with the guy and go right back to being a drunk and drug addict. How old is this one, asked Danny?

He's fifty-five and a recent widower, said Monica. Let me guess, "you're in love", said Danny batting his eye lashes. Why must you mock me, said Monica? Why are you pretending to be something you're not, said Danny? You will fuck this up within two weeks, said Danny. Once he finds out what you truly are, he'll run for the hills, said Danny. And just what am I Danny, said Monica? A drunk and a drug addict, said Danny. I am trying to turn my life around, said Monica. Give me a break, do you know how many times I've seen this act from you, said Danny. Someone should warn this guy about you, said Danny as he turned and walked away. Well at least I'm not a whore, said Monica. Danny froze and slowly turned to Monica. Yeah Monica, I'm a whore, I fuck and suck men for money, said Danny. But it's better than the kind of sorry ass slut you are, said Danny. 

At least I make money being a whore, you just give it away for whatever booze or drugs men can bring you, said Danny. So yes, I'm a whore, but it's better than being an old, broken down, pathetic slut like you, said Danny as he walked to his room and slammed the door. An hour later Danny walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Monica was sitting with her arms on the table, blood running from her wrists. WHAT THE FUCK MONICA, yelled Danny as he grabbed some dish towels and covered her wrists. I don't want to live anymore, said Monica. Danny took out his phone and called 911, I need an ambulance at 278 Peony Road, there has been an attempted suicide, said Danny. The medics arrived and wrapped Monica's wrists and took her to the hospital. Danny looked down, the front of his shirt was covered in Monica's blood.

Danny stood in the doorway of the house when a car pulled in. Chris jumped from the car, DANNY, he yelled and ran towards him. Chris grabbed Danny by the shoulders, WHO DID THIS TO YOU, yelled Chris as he took out his phone to call 911. CHRIS, yelled Danny, it's not my blood, it's Monica's. Chris looked at Danny in confusion, my mom, said Danny. Are you alright, said Chris? Yeah it was just one of Monica's dreary suicide attempts, said Danny as he walked in the house followed by Chris. Danny pulled the blood soaked shirt over his head and threw it in the trash. Chris looked at the sculpted muscles in Danny's back, he was hot. Danny turned and Chris couldn't help but stare at Danny's gorgeous abs and toned chest, you alright, said Chris as he continued to stare. Chris looked at Danny's face, he was trembling.

Hey, hey, said Chris as he put his arms around Danny and drew him against his chest, it's going to be alright Danny, said Chris. Tears began to roll down Danny's face, I just can't deal with this anymore, said Danny and he began to cry. There it is, said Chris softly, just let it out Danny, just let it all out, said Chris as he stroked the back of Danny's head. Chris held Danny and gently swayed him as Danny continued to cry on Chris' shoulder. After ten minutes Danny stepped back from Chris, he immediately missed Chris' strong arms around him. Chris wiped Danny's tears away with his thumbs, feel better, asked Chris? Danny smiled and nodded his head. Danny blew out a breath, I need to change and get to the hospital, said Danny. I'll drive you, said Chris. I can do it, said Danny. You have better things to do than deal with my family drama, said Danny. 

Chris looked down at Danny, if you are going to be a soldier then you are going to have to start to learn how to follow orders, said Chris. And you will have to learn how to follow a superior officer’s instructions, said Chris smiling. I said I would drive you and you're going to let me, understood, said Chris? Danny chuckled, understood, said Danny. Danny walked to his room and took out a clean shirt and pair of jeans. Chris looked down the hallway at Danny's door, there was a mirror that Chris could see Danny's reflection in as he changed. Chris could see Danny's perfect ass in the reflection as Danny took off his underwear. Chris had to reach down and adjust his hardening cock as he watched Danny put on new underwear. Chris would love to explore all of Danny, to taste him, to make Danny yell his name as Chris made him cum. 

Chris drove Danny to the hospital. Danny and Chris were sitting in the waiting area when a woman walked up to Danny. Are you Ms. Anderson's son, asked the woman? Yes, said Danny. They need to speak to you in billing, said the lady as she pointed to a door down the hall. Chris followed Danny to the billing office, I'm Monica Anderson's son, said Danny. Yes Mr. Anderson your mother has no insurance and her bill must be settled before we can continue to treat her, said the woman behind the desk. Danny took out his wallet and handed the woman his bank card. The woman processed the payment and handed Danny a receipt, great twenty-nine hundred dollars, said Danny as he shoved the receipt in his pocket. Chris and Danny walked back to the waiting area, a short time later a doctor walked over to Danny.

I'm Dr. Stevens are you Danny, asked the doctor? Yes, said Danny as he and Chris stood. You mother is stable, it took twenty-four stitches to closed the wounds on her wrists, the cuts did not sever any major veins, said Dr. Stevens. Let me guess, you're going to keep her overnight for observation and have a psych eval done on her in the morning, said Danny. Dr. Stevens look shocked by Danny's statement, that's exactly what we are going to do, said Dr. Stevens. You can go and see her if you like, said Dr. Stevens. No thanks, said Danny as he headed for the door. Chris caught up to Danny, maybe you should check in on her, said Chris? She's fine, said Danny as he walked towards Chris' car. Chris decided not to push Danny anymore, he was already upset enough. Chris pulled out of the hospital lot, hungry, asked Chris?

Sure, said Danny. Danny spotted a pack of cigarettes in Chris' console; you mind said Danny picking up the pack? Smoking is not good for you, said Chris. Then what are you doing with them, said Danny looking at Chris? Chris grinned, fair enough, said Chris. Danny lit the cigarette and took a long drag. Danny handed the cigarette to Chris, Chris took a drag and handed to back to Danny. I was thinking and maybe you should stay at my place tonight, said Chris? Danny chuckled, I'll be fine, said Danny. I'll feel better if I knew you were close, said Chris. Sure, said Danny, he was too tired to argue. Danny's phone pinged and he looked at the message, "Where are you, is everything alright"? It was from Liam, Danny had forgotten he was supposed to go to Liam's house. Danny texted Liam and informed him of the night’s events.

"if you need me, call me", texted Liam. Was that a client, asked Chris? Yeah, I had an appointment with him, said Danny. I was going to tell him I wouldn't be able to see him anymore, but thanks to Monica I didn't get to do that, said Danny. Chris pulled in the driveway of his house, nice place, said Danny. Thanks, said Chris. Danny sat at the counter as Chris made them something to eat, how about some Pork Korean Noodle soup, said Chris. Sure, said Danny as he got up and walked over to Chris. You know how to make it, asked Danny. Sure, said Chris as he took the pork out of the fridge. Handsome, a bad ass soldier and you can cook, you better watch out Mr. Redfield, said Danny as he patted the side of Chris' ass. Chris smiled, he'd love to pat Danny's round, small ass. This soup is amazing Chris, said Danny. Thanks, said Chris.

So where did you learn to cook, asked Danny? My sister Claire, said Chris. Claire is a fantastic cook, said Chris. You have a sister, said Danny? Yep, it's been me and her for a long time, said Chris. My parents died when I was eleven, and it's been me and Claire ever since, said Chris. What about you, any brothers or sisters, asked Chris? Danny smiled, nope, just me, said Danny. Can I ask you a personal question, said Chris? Only if I get to ask you one, said Danny narrowing his eyes at Chris making Chris laugh. Do your clients ever hurt you, asked Chris? I'm not sure what you mean, said Danny. You mean like having rough sex with me, said Danny? Yeah, you know like abuse you, said Chris feeling a little embarrassed. Danny chuckled, only if they pay me too, said Danny. I mean some guys are rougher than others, said Danny.

But not like physically abusing me, said Danny. Doesn't that hurt, said Chris? It can actually be highly erotic, just going primal and animalistic on each other, said Danny. Chris could feel his hard cock begging him to release it, to grab Danny and show the young guy how primal and animalistic he could be, to watch pleasure wash over Danny's face as Chris fucked him. So you like to be dominated, said Chris? Danny laughed, I do, but I never found a man that could do it, said Danny. I mean a man that could completely dominate me, bend me to his will and make me do anything and everything he wanted, said Danny. Chris was close to cumming on himself, just taking to Danny and hearing him speak about being dominated has Chris more than just a little turned on. So tell me Mr. Redfield, what turns you on, said Danny? Your mouth, thought Chris.

I'm just jerking your chain, you don't have to answer that, said Danny. Chris laughed. So are you married, asked Danny? No, said Chris. Any kids, asked Danny? No, said Chris. Girlfriend, asked Danny cautiously? No, laughed Chris. Well at least tell me you have a "friend with benefits", said Danny. That I do have, said Chris, a few actually. You're a very mysterious man Chris Redfield, said Danny. The two talked a little longer, I think we will start your training next week, said Chris. You've had a pretty hard night, said Chris. Danny smiled, sounds good as he yawned and stretched. Time for bed mister, said Chris as he led Danny upstairs to his spare room. My room is right across the hall if you need me, said Chris. Danny pulled his shirt off over his head and took off his jeans and sat them in the chair. Chris marveled at the almost naked guy in front of him, Danny was magnificent. 

Danny was jolted from his sleep by someone yelling, it was Chris. Danny shot across the hallway to Chris' doorway, Chris was thrashing in the bed, he was covered in sweat. Danny climbed on the bed next to Chris and begins shaking him, Chris wake up, you're having a nightmare, said Danny. Chris continued to trash around and yell. CHRIS, yelled Danny. CHRIS, yelled Danny and shook him harder. Chris' eyes shot open, he grabbed Danny and pinned him against the bed, his forearm on Danny's throat. Chris it's Danny, he got out as Chris pressed harder against Danny. Danny managed to land a hard slap to Chris face, bringing Chris to himself. Chris removed his forearm and looked down at Danny, sweat dripped from his chin and landed on Danny's chest, Danny, said Chris in a horsed voice, are you back with me, said Danny.

Chris leaned down and kissed Danny, Danny could feel Chris' sweat run down his cheek, Danny was lost in the passion and sheer power of Chris. Chris was intoxicating, making heat explode inside of Danny. Chris breaks the kiss and pulls back from Danny. GOD DANNY, I'M SO SORRY, huffed out Chris. Danny sat up and tried to kiss Chris again, but Chris stopped him. I can't, we can't, said Chris. Chris, I want you, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny's handsome face, he wanted this kid so bad, but knew he shouldn't. I'm sorry Danny, this is not your fault, just an old man not able to control himself, said Chris as his chest heaved. I understand, said Danny. Danny returned to his room as Chris walked into his bathroom and splashed water on his face. Chris looked at his reflection in the mirror, you stupid fucker, what were you thinking, said Chris?


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke the next morning and shuffled into the kitchen to find Chris sitting at the counter reading the paper. Danny walked by Chris, morning, said Danny rubbing his eye as he walked to the coffee pot. Chris watched Danny's underwear clad ass as he walked by, so fucking sexy, thought Chris. Danny poured a cup of coffee and sat next to Chris. Hungry, asked Chris? Danny shook his head no as he took a drink of the hot coffee. Chris took off his glasses and sat the paper down. I need to apologize for my behavior last night, said Chris looking at Danny. Danny gave Chris a sleepy little smile, it wasn't a big deal Chris, said Danny. It is a big deal, I'm an adult and I should not have done that, said Chris. You mean kiss me, said Danny propping his head up on his hand? Yeah, said Chris. So you kissed me, do you have ANY idea how many men I have kissed, said Danny?

Chris smiled, a lot I'm sure, said Chris. Chris you a very attractive man, you're literally a walking wall of muscle, you're handsome, successful, single, I mean men don't get any hotter than you for crying out loud, said Danny. Chris bowed his head a little and blushed at the things Danny had said. I would have been taking advantage of you last night, said Chris. We have a saying in my line of work, said Danny, you can't rape the willing. And I was more than willing last night, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, I promise you I will never do something like that again, said Chris. Let's not be rash by finalizing this with the word “never”, said Danny. Chris smiled at Danny, he was so handsome, Chris would love to be able to hold Danny against him and kiss and hold him. Chris I know you're attracted to me, said Danny and I have to wonder if it goes beyond just my looks, said Danny?

Chris placed his hand on Danny's cheek, you are beyond handsome Danny, you're beautiful, said Chris. To say I wasn't attracted to you would be the biggest lie in the world, said Chris. But this can't happen between us, said Chris. Because I'm only seventeen, said Danny? Chris smiled, yes and the fact that you are incredibly vulnerable right now and I'm more than twice your age, said Chris. I'm into older men, said Danny smiling. But I understand where you are coming from, said Danny. So I'll behave....for now, said Danny standing. I won't be seventeen forever Chris, said Danny winking and heading for the stairs, making sure he put the slightest swing in his ass as he walked. Chris chuckle as Danny walked up the stairs, watch yourself Redfield, he's trouble, said Chris to himself. Danny showered and came down stairs to find Chris dressed and reading the paper. 

You ready to go, asked Chris? Yep, said Danny. As Chris and Danny walked to the car, Danny looked at Chris. Thanks for letting me crash here last night, said Danny. Anytime, said Chris, as they both got in the car. You can just drop me off at home, I'll need to get my car and go pick up Monica, said Danny. Do you always call your mom by her first name, asked Chris? Yes, she's not a mom, she's a Harpy from Hell, said Danny. Chris chuckled. I'll drive you to the hospital to get your mom and then take you both home, said Chris. You've done enough Chris, really, said Danny. I don't mind, said Chris as he headed for the hospital. Danny located Monica's room and headed down the hall with Chris behind him. Chris watched Danny's ass as he walked down the hall. That ass should be illegal, thought Chris as he smiled and shook his head. 

Danny and Chris walked into the room only to find two police officers and one was placing handcuffs on Monica. What's going on, said Danny? We're arresting her, said the cop. I can see that, what did she do, said Danny? Who are you, asked the other cop? I'm her son, said Danny. Your mother is under arrest for theft of a controlled substance, illegal use of a controlled substance and theft by deception, said the cop. Not to mention they had to use NARCAM on her three times to stop her from over dosing, said the cop. Danny stepped in front of Monica, JESUS CHRIST MONICA, said Danny. I just needed something to take the edge off and they wouldn't give me anything, not even Suboxone, said Monica. So you thought stealing a vile of Morphine and over dosing was a better idea, said Danny? I didn't mean to use so much, said Monica.

The cops led Monica out the door, UN-FUCKING BELIEVABLE, said Danny. Chris stepped closer to Danny and put his hand on Danny's shoulder, I here for whatever you need, said Chris. Danny's head shot up and a panicked look crossed his face, we gotta go, said Danny as he quickly walked out of the room and to the elevator. What's wrong Danny, said Chris? I'll tell you once we are in the car and driving away from here, said Danny as he looked around. Once in the car Chris looked at Danny, now will you tell me what's going on, said Chris? PLEASE....just start the car and get me home, said Danny. Chris pulled out of the hospital parking lot, Danny was turned in his seat looking back. Danny what's going on, said Chris? Danny lit a cigarette and blew out a huff of air. They arrested Monica and they will be coming for me soon, said Danny.

Who's coming for you and why, said Chris? With Monica in jail I don't have a guardian, I'm a minor Chris, said Danny. They will send a Social Worker and two police officers to take me into custody and place me in foster care, said Danny. Fuck that shit, I have to get out of town, said Danny as Chris pulled into the driveway. Danny shot from the car and straight into the house. Danny wait, said Chris jogging to catch up with him. Chris walked down the hallway to Danny's room, Danny was frantically packing clothes into a leather bag. Chris walked over and turned Danny and drew him against his chest. Breathe, said Chris as he held Danny. Danny was trembling, I won't go, said Danny. Chris stepped back from Danny and looked down at him, let's go see my boss at the BSAA, maybe there's something we can do, said Chris. 

Danny smiled and Chris seen the tears in Danny's eyes. Chris put his hand on the back of Danny's head and pulled Danny's forehead against his and looked into Danny's eyes. You're not going anywhere you don't want to go, I won't let that happen, said Chris. Tears fell on Danny's cheeks, you don't understand how bad foster care is, said Danny. Promise me if there is nothing you can do, you won't try and stop me from leaving, said Danny. I promise, said Chris. So who is this boss person we need to talk to, said Danny wiping his face? Her name is Jill Valentine and she not only is my boss, but she is the director of the BSAA here, said Chris. Okay, said Danny. Chris hugged Danny, I'm here for you Danny, said Chris. Chris drove to the BSAA Base and parked in front of a building marked ADMINISTRATION. You sure about this Chris, said Danny? 

We'll figure it out, said Chris. Danny followed Chris down a long hallway until they came to a door marked, Director Jill Valentine, Chris opened the door and Danny followed him in. The secretary smiled, Hi Captain Redfield, said the bubbly woman. Danny could see the woman running her eyes over Chris' body and Danny smiled. He liked running his eyes over Chris' body too. Is Director Valentine available, asked Chris? I'll check, said the woman and picked up her phone. Director I have Captain Redfield and another young man wanting to know if they can speak with you, said the woman. Yes ma'am said the woman and hung up the phone. Go right in, said the woman. Danny seen the woman's eyes fall on Chris' muscular ass as he opened the door and walked into the Jill's office. Danny looked at the woman, it is a fine ass isn't it, said Danny as he winked at her. 

The woman covered her mouth and began to giggle as Danny walked in the office. Jill stood and walked around the desk, Chris this is a nice surprise said Jill as she hugged him and looked down at Danny. And who is this handsome young man, said Jill? Jill this is Danny and I'm training his to enroll in the BSAA next year, said Chris. Jill extended her hand to Danny, it's nice to meet you Danny, said Jill. Likewise, said Danny smiling. So what can I do for you gentlemen, said Jill? Chris closed the door and he and Danny sat down in front of Jill's desk. Chris explained the situation with Danny to Jill. I'm not sure what the BSAA could do in this situation, said Jill, let me get someone down here from legal. Jill picked up her phone and made a call. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, come in, said Jill. Danny smiled when he seen the man.

The man stopped when he seen Danny, Ben this is Danny Anderson and Captain Chris Redfield and we have a situation that we need legal advice on, said Jill. Ben walked over and sat down on the small sofa. Danny recognized Ben, he had used Danny's "services" before. Ben was nervous, what kind of legal advice, asked Ben. Jill explained the situation to Ben, Ben seemed to relax a little after hearing the situation. Well, Danny, do you have any other relatives that could let you stay with them, aske Ben? No, I have never met any of Monica's family, I don't even know if she has any, said Danny. I see, said Ben. If you could find someone, over twenty-one, that would be willing to accept guardianship of you until you turned eight-teen, they could petition the court for custody of you, said Ben as he looked at Chris and Jill. I'm not very motherly, said Jill looking at Chris. 

No argument here, laughed Chris. Chris looked at Danny, I'll petition the court for custody of Danny, said Chris. DADDY, yelled Danny and threw his arms around Chris' neck. Jill and Ben began to crack up with laughter at Danny's small outburst. Can I call you daddy Redfield, said Danny? Only if you don't want me to answer you, said Chris. Now my suggestion would be if you don't want to go into foster care until the petition for custody is decided, you might want to find a friend to stay with until a decision has been reached, said Ben. Of course that suggestion is completely off the record, said Ben. Danny looked at Chris and began to bat his eyelashes at him, Chris laughed, you can stay with me, said Chris. We should probably get your stuff moved in, said Chris as he stood. Do I get an allowance now, asked Danny? No, said Chris.

Will you but me a bike, asked Danny as he followed Chris out the door? No, said Chris. Can we get a puppy, asked Danny? Jesus Christ, said Chris. Jill began to laugh, I like that kid, said Jill. It was late and Chris drove by Danny's house. I don't see anyone said Chris as he made a U-turn and parked in the driveway. Let's just be quick, said Chris. Danny and Chris grabbed as much as they could and loaded it into Danny's and Chris' car and left. Once back at Chris' they unloaded both cars, Chris helped Danny organize and put his stuff away. Danny sat down on the bed and Chris sat down next to him, some ground rules you are going to have to follow while you are here, said Chris. Go on daddy Redfield, said Danny, making Chris laugh, don't do that, said Chris. No parties, no drinking, no drugs, and no strangers in the house, said Chris. 

I don't party, I don't drink, I do like the occasional joint, and of course no strangers in the house, said Danny. I would never bring anyone here like that, said Danny. Chris smiled, you're going to be a handful aren't you, said Chris? I will be on my best behavior sir, said Danny in a thick southern drawl. Chris laughed, you wanna watch some tv, said Chris? Sure, said Danny. Danny woke early Sunday morning and walked into the hallway. Chris' door was open and Danny could see Chris on the bed, he was sweating and mumbling something. NO GET OUT OF THERE, yelled Chris making Danny jump. Danny walked into Chris room and stood on the other side of the bed and began to bump it with his legs trying to wake Chris. Chris suddenly sits up in the bed, his face and chest covered in sweat. Fuck, said Chris as he wiped his face and saw Danny standing next to the bed. 

Chris looked like a mad man for a second before he spoke, you alright, asked Chris as his chest heaved. Danny walked over and sat down next to Chris. I think the question is are you alright, said Danny? Chris put his hand on the back of Danny's head and pulled Danny's forehead against his, I'm okay, said Chris looking in Danny's eyes. Danny read Chris' blue eyes, he knew Chris was not being completely honest with him but he smiled anyway, okay, said Danny. Danny watched as sweat dripped from Chris' chin onto Chris' chest, his breathing was beginning to slow down. Danny put his hand on the back of Chris' head, I here for you too, said Danny. If you ever want to talk about it, said Danny. Chris had to fight his urge to kiss Danny so instead he hugged Danny, holding him against his chest. Danny nuzzled Chris neck taking in the man's scent. 

Chris and Danny sat eating breakfast, I have really bad dreams sometimes, said Chris not looking up at Danny. What do you dream about, asked Danny? Bad things, people I have lost, things that I have done, said Chris. Danny got up and walked over to Chris and sat down next to him. I bet you have saved a lot of people, and done a lot of good things too, said Danny as he laid his head against Chris' arm. I have bad dreams sometimes too, said Danny. Isn't weird how we only seem to dream about the bad stuff we have done, said Danny? Chris put his arm around Danny, I never thought of it that way, said Chris. I have this one reoccurring dream, I'm running from all these different men that are chasing me, said Danny. They catch me and begin to stab, rape and beat me, said Danny, the whole time telling me what a useless whore I am and other things, said Danny.

Danny felt Chris tighten his arm around him, you are none of those things Danny, and it's just a dream, said Chris. Maybe, but sometimes it's easier to believe the bad stuff about yourself than the good stuff, said Danny. Chris kissed the side of Danny's head, you're a good person Danny, life has just dealt you a raw and rough hand and you played it how you had too, said Chris. I suppose, said Danny. Danny leaned up and drew Chris' forehead against his and looked into Chris' blue eyes, this is getting WAY too deep, how about we talk about something a little more cheerful, said Danny? Chris closed his eyes and pulled Danny's forehead tighter against his, deal, said Chris. Chris stood, so what are you going to do today, asked Chris. I really need to go and visit Liam, he's freaking out a little, said Danny. You want me to go with you, asked Chris?

Danny laughed, I can handle it, said Danny. Danny walked upstairs and called Liam. I was thinking of coming over, said Danny, do you mind. Liam laughed softly, you never have to ask to come over said Liam. Danny showered and dressed. As Danny walked into the kitchen Chris couldn't help but notice how the low-rise jeans Danny wore framed his perfect little ass, Chris gave a soft growl and smiled. I should be back this afternoon, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny, just be careful and call me if you need me, said Chris. And the same goes for you pal, said Danny as he gave Chris a quick peck on the cheek. Chris watched from the window as Danny got in his car and put on his sunglasses. He's only seventeen Redfield, said Chris in his mind. As Danny drove away Chris began to wonder if taking guardianship of Danny was a good idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny walked into Liam's house, Liam, called Danny. Liam appeared at the top of the staircase. Well hello, said Liam smiling down at Danny. Danny walked up the steps and Liam hugged and kissed Danny as he led Danny to the bedroom. I missed you so much, said Liam. Danny smiled. How's your mom, asked Liam. Danny explained everything that had happened over the past couple of days. Are you alright, asked Liam? I'm fine, said Danny. Good, said Liam as he slowly ran his hands over Danny's ass. Danny slid his hand down and cupped Liam's cock, was daddy lonely without me, said Danny making a little pouty face. Liam gently lowered Danny to his knees, why don't you show daddy how much you missed him, said Liam. Danny rubbed his face against Liam's crotch, feeling Liam's cock become harder and giving the hardening cock lite bites.

I think daddy needs to give his boy some loving, said Liam as he stood Danny back up and began to undress him. Liam undressed and sat on the bed leaning against the headboard, get over here and suck daddy's cock, said Liam. Danny crawled up the bed slowly, Danny could see the anticipation on Liam's face. Does daddy want me to suck his hard cock, said Danny making an innocent face? Liam narrowed his eyes at Danny, so fucking hot, said Liam. Danny ran his tongue from Liam's balls to the very tip of his cock. Liam twisted his fingers in Danny's hair, now suck daddy's dick, said Liam as he pushed Danny's mouth all the way to the base of his thick cock. Danny sucked greedily on the thick dick, making sure that it hit the back of his throat making Liam squirm. I think that hole could use some attention, said Liam, as he pulled Danny to his mouth and kissed him. 

Liam placed Danny on his hands and knees and began to lube his ass. Liam inserted his finger in Danny as he lubed him. Danny began to push back on Liam fat digit and fuck himself with it. That's it boy, show daddy how bad you want his cock, said Liam. Danny looked back at Liam, I really need daddy's cock, whined Danny. The look and sound of Danny's face and voice drove Liam over the edge, Liam grabbed his thick length and sank it to base inside Danny. Oh daddy yes, moaned Danny. You want daddy to fuck that tight little hole boy, hissed Liam as he began to thrust into Danny. FUCK ME DADDY, yelled Danny as Liam began to ram himself harder into Danny. Your daddy's little whore aren't you, spat Liam. I' am daddy's whore, said Danny as he began to drive himself back against Liam That's it, fuck daddy, growled Liam through gritted teeth.

Liam placed Danny on his back placing Danny's legs against his chest. In one swift motion he rammed his cock hard and deep into Danny, making Danny cry out and beg Liam for more. Can you feel daddy in that ass boy, stretching it around his fat cock, said Liam. Fuck me daddy, said Danny panting. You want daddy's cum boy, hissed Liam. Please give me your cum daddy, I need it so bad, said Danny. FUCK, yelled Liam as he raised his cock to Danny's face and pulled Danny's mouth over his cock, burying it deep in Danny's throat, DRINK UP BOY, yelled Liam as he began releasing his cum in Danny's throat. Liam growled and grunted as he released wave after wave of thick cum for Danny to drink. GODDAMN, yelled Liam as he collapsed back on the bed, Danny rested his chin on Liam's abdomen and looked up at him. Liam grabbed Danny and drew him to his mouth.

I swear Danny, I have never met anyone that can make cum like you can, said Liam. Liam placed Danny on his chest and wrapped his arms around him. After kissing and caressing for some time Danny sat on the corner of the bed, Liam sat behind him and wrapped his legs around Danny. I've decided to join the BSAA and get out of the business, said Danny. What are you talking about, said Liam smiling? I've decided when I turn eight-teen I'm going to join the BSAA, said Danny. Why, said Liam turning Danny's face to his. I want to know that I'm capable of taking care of myself, on my own, said Danny. You don't need to join the BSAA, I'll take care of you Danny, said Liam. Move in here with me, I have plenty of room in this big house, said Liam. I'll pay for you to go to college, whatever you want, said Liam. I love you Danny, said Liam.

Danny smiled, no, you love the things I do and the way I make you feel, said Danny. I need to do this for me, said Danny. Joining the BSAA is tough, most don't even past the qualifications to join, said Liam. I know but I have someone training me and he's from the BSAA, said Danny. Who, said Liam? Captain Chris Redfield, said Danny. REDFIELD, said Liam. You know him, asked Danny? Yeah, I served with him in the Air Force, said Liam. Liam laid his chin on Danny's shoulder, you're wrong about me Danny, I do love you and I would give you anything you asked for, said Liam. I know you would, said Danny kissing Liam's cheek. Will I ever see you again, asked Liam? Danny smiled, I GUESS I could stop by from time to time. Liam kissed Danny and laid back on the bed holding Danny. Redfield is a lucky man, said Liam.

Danny sat up, it's not like that between me and Chris, said Danny. Liam sat up, it's not, said Liam? He's just training me, that's it, said Danny. Danny dressed and left, he decided he would just shower when he was back at Chris' house. Danny thought about Liam, he really did like Liam, but Liam wouldn't let Danny have the one thing he wanted most in the world, his independence. Danny walked into Chris' house, DAD I'M HOME, yelled Danny as he chuckled. Chris walked in from the kitchen, everything alright, asked Chris? Groovy, I need a shower, said Danny as he headed upstairs. Danny got into the shower and closed the glass door and began to shower. Chris walked to the doorway and peered in, he watched as Danny lathered his body and washed. Chris could see Danny's perfect ass and the soap that ran down his tone body.

Chris was becoming more than just a little hard at the sight of Danny in the shower. Chris cleared his throat, my sister Claire called and wanted to know if I wanted to come over for her pool party and I wanted to see if you wanted to come along, said Chris? Sure, sounds like fun, said Danny. I'll meet you downstairs, said Chris. Hey, while you're here would you mind washing my back, said Danny grinning. Chris swallowed hard, sure, said Chris. Chris opened the glass door to find Danny standing with his back to Chris, Chris' eyes shoot straight to Danny's naked ass. Chris could just reach out a few inches and take it in his hands. Chris marveled at Danny's naked, wet body. He could just shove Danny again the shower wall and fuck him into it. Here ya go, said Danny handing the shower scrubber to Chris.

Chris began to wash Danny's back, feeling the the firm, toned skin under his hand. Danny turned his head to the side and saw Chris' mesmerized expression. Danny faked slipping and fell back against Chris' chest, feeling the hardness of his broad pecs. You okay, said Chris catching Danny. Yeah I just slipped a little, said Danny. Chris handed Danny the scrubber, you're all done, said Chris. Danny couldn't help but notice the impressive hardon in Chris' pants as he turned and left the bathroom. Danny chuckled and finished his shower and went down to meet Chris. Do you have any swimming trunks, asked Chris? No I don't said Danny. We can stop on the way and get some, said Chris. Chris parked in the mall lot, aren't you coming said Danny? Nah, I'm good said Chris. Danny smiled and closed the car door.

Danny had planned on modeling some of the swim wear for Chris, but he decided to stay in the car. Danny came out of the mall fifth-teen minutes later carrying a bag. Danny got in the car and looked at Chris, all set, said Danny as Chris started the car and smiled. They arrived at Claire's and Chris began to introduce Danny to everyone, Danny this is my sister Claire, that's Rebecca, that's Ada, that goofy looking guy is Leon, he'll grow on you, said Chris. And of course you already know Jill, said Chris, hey everyone, said Danny as everyone smiled at Danny and said hello. So Danny how do you know Chris, asked Claire? He's training me to join the BSAA, said Danny. Well you couldn't find a better trainer, said Claire. So do you have a girlfriend, asked Claire? No, but I have lots of boyfriends, said Danny as he popped an almond in his mouth. 

A fellow as handsome as you, I wouldn't doubt it, said Claire as she looked over at Chris and gave him a look. Chris followed Claire into the house, what, said Chris? Danny said that you are training him, does that include bedroom training, said Claire? NO, said Chris. I'm just going to come out with it, said Claire, are you two having sex, because I seen the way you were looking at him? Chris explained Danny's situation to Claire, I'm just helping the kid out, that's it, said Chris. Have you lost your fucking mind Chris, you have an under-age prostitute living in your house and now you're going to become his guardian, said Claire? Yes Claire I am, said Chris adamantly. Maybe you have forgotten just how fucking bad things were for us when mom and dad died, said Chris. I remember only too goddamn well, not one fucking person stepped forward to help us Claire, said Chris.

This kid’s mother is a fucking lush with a drug habit, Danny had to raise himself and fucking survive any way he could, said Chris. So before you get all "Holier than thou" you better check your shit Claire, because I can remember having to steal food just so you could have something to eat, said Chris. Chris turned and walked back outside. Danny seen Chris come out the door wearing a pissed off expression as he talked to Rebecca and Ada. Excuse me, said Danny as he followed Chris out of the gate. FUCK, yelled Chris as he ripped a branch from a tree. You alright, said Danny? Chris turned and smiled, yeah, everything' is fine, said Chris. Danny stepped closer to Chris, has anyone ever told you what and absolutely piss poor liar you are, said Danny smiling. Chris laughed and shook his head, they have now, said Chris. 

Have a fight with your sister, said Danny? You told her about me, didn't you, said Danny? I'm sorry Danny I guess I should have asked you before I said anything, said Chris. It's okay, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny and pulled Danny's forehead against his, I promise to never say anything about you without checking with you first, said Chris. Claire came out of the gate and stopped as she saw Chris and Danny with their foreheads pressed together. Claire turned around and walked back inside, reeling from what she just witnessed. Let's go swimming, said Danny. Danny walked into the house to change into a tight, black pair of swimming trucks, that looked more like trunk underwear. HO-LY SHIT, said Leon sitting up in the lounger as Danny walked by. Chris turned and his mouth fell open as Danny walked to the pool. 

No fucking way you're not hitt'in that, said Leon. We're just friends, said Chris as he stared at Danny's toned, athletic body and the perfect ass that was framed by the little black shorts. Ada let out a loud cat call at Danny. Work it little brother, laughed Ada. Claire looked at Danny and rolled her eyes. Rebecca covered her mouth and giggled. Danny dived into the pool. Ada got up and joined him. I knew you were hot when I met you, but goddamn boy you got it going on, said Ada. Ada looked at Chris and then back at Danny, so are you and the big guy a thing, asked Ada? Danny laughed, no he really is just training me for the BSAA. Fair enough, said Ada. Chris and Leon joined Ada and Danny in the pool, followed by Rebecca. Claire come and play with us, yelled Chris. I don't feel like swimming right now, said Claire as she watched everyone in the pool. 

After a while everyone got out and dried off, I'll get the grill going, said Chris. I'll help, said Leon. How the hell do you resist not fucking that guy into your mattress, said Leon? Chris laughed, it's not easy sometimes, that's for sure, said Chris. Danny changed and was going through the kitchen he heard his name, Danny, said Claire. Danny stopped as Claire walked up to him. I know what's going on between you and Chris, said Claire. Danny folded his arms across his chest, oh really, please, do tell, said Danny sarcastically? I know you and Chris are sleeping together, and if you get my brother into any kind of trouble, you will deal with me, said Claire. Danny laughed and stepped up into Claire's face, listen up cunt, Chris Redfield has never laid a single finger on me, EV-ER, said Danny. And whoever your brother decides to stick his cock in, really is none of your business, said Danny.

Oh, and if you ever threaten me again, I'll rip every strand of the lovely red hair out of your head, and you can be known as bald ass Claire Redfield, said Danny. You have no idea of what you're fucking with sweetheart, you wouldn't be a match for me on your best fucking day bitch. Consider yourself warned, said Danny as he turned and headed for the front door. Danny stood outside and took out his phone and called an Uber. I'll be there in five minutes, said the driver. Ada stepped up to Danny, leaving, said Ada? I've definitely worn out my welcome, said Danny. Aren't you going to say goodbye to Chris, said Ada? I should just go, said Danny as his Uber pulled up. You're a cool chick Ada, I'm glad I met you, said Danny as he got into the Uber. Ada walked to the backyard and stood at the table and nibbled on some chips, shame Danny had to go, said Ada.

Chris looked at Ada, what are you talking about said Chris? He just got in an Uber and left, he looked a little upset, said Ada looking at Claire. Chris threw down the spatula, and walked over to Claire, what did you say to him Claire. I just don't want you to get into any trouble because of him, said Claire. Hasn't that kid been through enough, yelled Chris, you threatened him didn't you? I warned him, he's the one that threatened me, said Claire. JESUS CHRIST CLAIRE, yelled Chris. IF YOU WEREN'T SLEEPING WITH SOME SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD WHORE WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HAVING THIS TALK, yelled Claire. Chris' face went cold and expressionless, don't you ever call him a whore again, said Chris so coldly it sent a chill through everyone listening. Chris snatched up his clothes and walked back over to Claire, and for the record Claire, nothing has ever happened between me and Danny. Chris turned and left to find Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny was packing a small bag when Chris walked into the bedroom. What are you doing, asked Chris? I'm packing, said Danny. Chris walked over and turned Danny towards him, whatever Claire said, what Claire said is absolutely true Chris, said Danny cutting him off. I'm a whore, and there are always going to be people like your bitch sister to remind me of that, said Danny as he turned and continued packing. She's right you know, by me staying here and someone called the cops they would arrest you on suspicion of sex with a minor and that would ruin your career and your life, said Danny. So it's just better if I just go, said Danny. Chris turned Danny towards him, nobody is going to call the cops and ruin my life Danny, said Chris. Claire was just concerned about me, that's all, said Chris. Danny please don't leave, said Chris drawing Danny into a hug.

Danny could feel his body yielding to Chris, Chris' strong arms holding him made him feel safe and made him want Chris. Chris pulled back from Danny and looked down at him, let me help you Danny, said Chris. The doorbell rang, Chris walked down stairs with Danny, as Danny walked into the kitchen, Chris answered the door. There stood Ada and Claire, now is not a really good time Claire, said Chris. I need to talk to you, said Claire. Ada walked past Chris and Claire, where's the hottie, said Ada. If you mean Danny, he's in the kitchen, said Chris. Ada walked into the kitchen, Ada, said Danny. Hey sexy I thought you might want to talk said Ada. Danny smiled, I'm good, would you like some coffee, asked Danny? Love some, said Ada. How do you take it, asked Danny? The same way I take my lovers, strong and sweet, said Ada smiling.

Chris looked down at Claire, I saw you with Danny behind the fence earlier today, said Claire. What's that supposed to mean, said Chris. Chris you had your forehead pressed against his, it looked pretty intimate to me, said Claire. It didn't mean anything Claire, said Chris. Claire looked at Chris, are you sure nothing is going on between you and Danny, asked Claire? Ada and Danny walked out to the deck, so are you alright from earlier, asked Ada? I'm fine, Chris talked me out of leaving, said Danny. Good because I think you and I are going to become very good friends, said Ada. Danny looked at Ada, you know I'm a whore, right, said Danny? Ada put her hand on Danny's, we're all whores honey, said Ada. We all have had to do things to survive, because we are survivors, said Ada. I remember only too well being a young Asian girl running around the streets of Seoul.

The only one I could count on was myself and I did what I had to do to survive, so from one fellow whore to another, you have nothing to be ashamed of, said Ada. Danny smiled and nudged Ada's shoulder lightly. For the last time, there is nothing going on between Danny and I, said Chris. Claire hugged Chris, I'm sorry Chris, said Claire. I met him and I jumped to conclusions, said Claire. Chris looked down at Claire, Danny has been through so much, and I know there are things that he hasn't even told me, said Chris. He has dreams about people chasing him down, they beat, rape and stab him, the whole time calling him a whore, said Chris. Now imagine dealing with a drunk mother that screws men for drugs or whatever else she can get, said Chris. Danny learned how to take care of himself because there was no one else there to do it, said Chris.

Tears formed in Claire eyes, that poor kid and I turn around and be a total bitch to him, said Claire. I need to apologize to him Chris, said Claire. I think that he would appreciate that, said Chris smiling. Chris and Claire walk to the deck and find Ada and Danny sitting and laughing. Danny sees Claire and stands, I'm really not in the mood for any more of your judgmental bullshit, said Danny. Claire steps over to Danny, that's not why I'm here, said Claire. Danny I'm sorry, I had no right to assume anything about you or Chris, said Claire. It's always just been me and Chris and we have always looked out for each other because there was no one else to look out for us, said Claire. I'm sorry for being judgmental, mean and cruel to you and I hope you will give me a second chance to prove to you I can be a good friend as well, said Claire.

Danny studied Claire's face carefully, looking for any signs of deception or insincerity, but he saw none. Everyone deserves a second chance, said Danny. Claire began to cry and hugged Danny, I'm so sorry, said Claire. Danny pulled back from Claire, it's cool, said Danny. Ada and Claire left and Danny got ready for bed. Chris stopped in the doorway of his room, everything alright, asked Chris? Groovy, said Danny as he got into bed and sat up. Chris walked in and sat on the bed next to Danny, you sure, said Chris as he studied Danny's face? Danny was a master at guarding his feelings, I still can't read you, said Chris. Who said I was going to let you, said Danny smiling? Chris pulled Danny's forehead against his and closed his eyes, you can talk to me about anything, said Chris. I know, said Danny. You can do this Danny, I know you can, said Chris.

Chris was jolted awake in the middle of the night by Danny screaming. STOOOOOP, screamed Danny. Chris bolted to Danny's doorway, Danny was laying on his bed, his arms were spread out from his sides as if someone was restraining him as he screamed. Chris shot to Danny's side and took him by his shoulders, Danny wake up, said Chris. Danny continued to scream, DANNY WAKE UP, yelled Chris as he shook Danny's shoulders. Danny's eyes shot open, fear and terror reflected back at Chris as Danny began to fight against Chris, landing a strike to Chris' cheek. Chris pinned Danny's arms to his side, IT'S ALRIGHT DANNY, IT'S CHRIS, yelled Chris. Danny froze and looked at Chris' face. It's alright Danny, it was just a dream, said Chris. Danny's face fell to the center of Chris chest as he cried heavily, I got you, said Chris as he put his arms around Danny.

Chris laid back against the bed holding Danny as he continued to cry heavily on Chris' chest. Chris kissed the top of Danny's head and rubbed the back of his head, it was just a dream, said Chris softly as he held Danny. Danny continued to cry, Chris knew it must have been a really bad dream Danny had as he held him. Danny stopped crying heavily and sat up, Chris looked at Danny's tear-stained face and swollen eyes, wait here, said Chris. Chris got up and walked into the bathroom and returned with a cool damp cloth. Chris gently wiped the tears from Danny's face, we can talk about it if you want, said Chris? Danny hesitated, you were holding me down while Claire and Ada took out knives and began to stab me, you were looking down at me laughing calling me a fucking useless whore that needed to die, said Danny.

Chris grabbed Danny and pulled him against his chest, you know that was just a dream Danny, I would never do something like that to you and I sure as hell wouldn't allow anyone else to do something like that to you, said Chris. It was so real, I could feel the knives stabbing me and I could see and hear you laughing as you pinned me down, said Danny. Chris held Danny tighter, it was just a dream brought on by the stress of the day, said Chris. Danny pulled back from Chris, I'm sorry I hit you, said Danny. Chris chuckled, barely felt it, said Chris. Danny put his hand on the back of Chris' head and drew Chris down into a kiss. Pure adrenalin shot through Chris as his lips made contact with Danny's. Oh god Danny please stop, said Chris. Danny kissed Chris again, Danny please, I'm not strong enough, said Chris.

Sorry, said Danny in a low voice. It was taking every bit of strength Chris had not to lay Danny back on the bed and devour his mouth and body. You should get some sleep, said Chris as he stood, his huge erection restrained only by his underwear. Chris headed for the door, Chris, said Danny. Chris looked back at Danny, would you stay with me until I fall asleep, asked Danny? Everything in Chris was screaming at him to say no, but when Chris looked at Danny's scared face, there was no way he could deny Danny his request. Chris pulled back the covers and laid down. Danny laid across Chris chest and Chris' arms automatically wrapped around Danny. Chris kissed the top of Danny's head. Chris woke the next morning, he was on his side, Danny pulled tightly against him and his arm rested around Danny's waist.

Chris breathed in Danny's scent, it was sweet, alluring, and drew Chris in completely. Chris propped his head up on his hand and watched Danny sleep. What was it about the young guy that had captured Chris so completely, so easily that Chris would yield to him without any resistance? Chris ran his fingers across Danny's cheek as he watched Danny sleep. Danny stirred and sat up rubbing the top of his head, what time is it, asked Danny as he looked at Chris with only one eye open? Chris chuckled at the site and then looked at his watch, it's a little before seven, said Chris. Danny reached over and turned the alarm off before it had a chance to go off. Danny stretched, Chris smiled, you get ready for class and I'll make us some coffee, said Chris as he got up. Danny came down stairs a short time later carrying his bag.

Chris set a cup of coffee on the counter for Danny. What would you like for breakfast, asked Chris? Danny picked up the coffee and took a big drink, none for me, said Danny I have to get going. I'll see you tonight, said Danny as he headed out the door. Chris smiled as he watched Danny leave. Danny went to all of his classes and was sitting in his last class of the day when his phone pinged. Danny looked at the text, it was from Chris. County Courthouse, 4 pm, emergency guardianship hearing, read the message. When class was over Danny called Chris, how did you get a hearing so fast, said Danny? Chris chuckled, Jill called in a favor, make sure you're there, said Chris. Danny arrived at the courthouse, he still had fifth-teen minutes before the hearing when he saw Chris, Jill and Ben walking in. The group walked over to Danny, ready, said Chris? Danny nodded.

The judge called Danny's case. Captian Redfield I have an application before me from you requesting guardianship of Danny Anderson, said the judge. Yes your honor, said Chris. Does the state have any objections before we proceed, asked the judge? A pudgy middle-aged woman stood, I am Karen Walters a Social Worker assigned to Danny's case, and the state does object, said Karen. On what grounds, asked the judge. Danny is only seventeen and has only known Captain Redfield for a few weeks, we would need to investigate Captain Redfield to determine if he is suitable to take guardianship of Danny. Factors, said the judge? Can Captain Redfield provide a suitable environment that is safe for Danny, we would also need to conduct a background check on Captain Redfield to see if he has any criminal history your honor, said Karen.

Jill stood, your honor may I please say something, said Jill. Please identify yourself, said the judge. My name is Jill Valentine and I am the Director of the BSAA North American Branch, said Jill. I can personally vouch that not only could Captain Redfield meet all requirements that Danny would need, he is also prepping the young man to join the BSAA when turns of age, said Jill. It has been my distinct pleasure to not only to have served with Captain Redfield, but he also has an exemplary and distinguished military record, which I would be happy to provide you with, said Jill. Thank you, Ms. Valentine, said the judge. Your honor this is highly unusual, the state requests that an investigation be conducted before a decision is made and Danny should be placed into a Foster facility until we have the results from the investigation, said Karen.

Danny slowly took a step back, Chris reached back and took Danny's wrist and looked at him. Something about the way Chris looked at Danny made him relax a little, Chris knew Danny was getting ready to bolt. Danny suddenly got angry. Danny stepped in front of Chris, your honor I have something to say, said Danny. The judge looked at Danny, proceed Mr. Anderson. Your honor I will be eight-teen in a few months, I plan on joining the BSAA, I make great grades, I have no record, I don't drink or do drugs and I want to stay with Captain Redfield so I can continue my training, said Danny. Putting me in foster care is a waste of time, Captain Redfield and Ms. Valentine have worked very hard to help me, please don't take that away from me, said Danny. Your honor the state motions to place Mr. Anderson in foster care immediately, said Karen.

I won't go your honor, said Danny. You'll have no choice Mr. Anderson and if necessary, I can place you into a locked facility, said Karen smiling. Danny looked at Karen, his eyes and tone as cold as the artic, good luck with that, said Danny. That's enough from both of you, said the judge. Mr. Anderson you are almost an adult, you seem logical, rational, and you have mapped out a plan for your future and that speaks volumes to me and this court, said the judge. Not to mention that the Director of the BSAA stood in this court today and spoke highly of the man that is willing to take guardianship of you, said the judge. I only have one question, said the judge, Captain Redfield, why do you want to take guardianship over Danny? Danny has such potential, he's quick to pick things up, he looks at a situation instead of reacting, and he is smart, all things that makes a good soldier you honor, said Chris.

I agree, said the judge. Captain Redfield I am granting you temporary guardianship of Danny pending the results of the background check and investigation, congratulations Captain Redfield, you're a father, said the judge chuckling. Your honor I object, said Karen. Ms. Walter's I have made my decision and it's final, said the judge. You could be placing him in danger your honor, said Karen. Careful Ms. Walters, now conduct your investigation and if you say one more word I will hold you in contempt of this court, said the judge. Good luck to you Danny, said the judge. Chris grabbed Danny and hugged him, told you everything would work out, said Chris. Karen walked over to Chris, I will be conducting an intensive investigation on you Captain Redfield, so don't think you can hide anything from me, said Karen as she walked away. Danny narrowed his eyes at Karen as she walked away. Danny, said Chris looking down at him, I don't like that bitch, said Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

We should celebrate. said Jill as they stood in the hallway of the court house. Karen Walters walked by shooting Danny a look. Danny took out his phone and walked down the hall a little. Hey, are you and your friends anywhere near the court house, asked Danny. Great I have a little favor to ask, said Danny. After completing all of the paperwork Chris, Danny and Jill walk to the parking lot. Karen Walters is looking at her car in disbelief. Her car was up on blocks, the tires were gone, the doors were missing and the interior of the car had been completely stripped. Danny walked over, now that's some real bad luck, said Danny. Karen turned to Danny, I better not find out you had anything to do with this, said Karen. How could I, I was in the court house signing paperwork, said Danny. Are you accusing me of something Ms. Walters, asked Danny?

People get robbed all the time, said Danny. I look at your car and it seems to me that someone is sending you a message Ms. Walters, said Danny. And what is this "message", said Karen. Don't fuck with me, is what it's saying to me, said Danny. I'm sure you have made more than one enemy by sticking helpless kids into foster facilities, said Danny. Danny looked at Ms. Walters, you should be thankful, said Danny. Thankful, said Ms. Walters. Yes thankful, that it was your car and not a home invasion into your bedroom as you slept, or an attack in a parking garage, or somebody robbing you as you walked back to your car after buying groceries, or worse, said Danny. Do we understand each other Ms. Walters, said Danny? Fear washed over the woman's face, she turned and walked away. Danny walked back over to Chris and Jill. 

Chris and Jill stared at Danny, what, said Danny? Chris and Jill began to laugh, come on, said Chris throwing his arm around Danny's neck. That wasn't very nice, said Chris. I have no idea what you are referring to, said Danny. Jill laughed, I like this kid’s style, said Jill. They sat in the restaurant eating and laughing, congratulations Danny, said Jill as she raised her glass. Thanks, said Danny. Danny raised his glass and looked at Chris, to daddy Chris, said Danny giggling, Jill lifted her glass, to daddy Chris said Jill laughing. All right knock it off you two, said Chris. Danny's phone ping and he looked down, Chris caught the slight change in Danny's expression before Danny smiled and looked back up. Danny I'm very happy for you, said Jill. Thanks, said Danny. Jill looked at her watch, I really should be going, said Jill. Danny smiled as Jill walked away.

Was that bad news you just got, asked Chris? What makes you think it was bad news, said Danny? Chris looked at Danny, it's alright to talk to me about anything, said Chris. Monica's out and she just found out that custody has been taken away from her, said Danny. Danny sat his napkin on the table, I need to go see her, said Danny as he stood. Chris caught Danny's wrist, "WE" need to go see her, said Chris. Danny sat back down, no, I'll handle it, said Danny. Why won't you let me help you, said Chris? Chris you have helped me and I am more than grateful, said Danny, but I don't want you anywhere near Monica. You don't understand what a lying, manipulating bitch she can be, said Danny. I can handle Monica, said Danny. Besides shouldn't you be somewhere yelling at young recruits and shooting shit, smiled Danny? 

Chris smiled, alright, but if you need me, you call me, understood, said Chris giving Danny a serious look. Aye Cap'n, said Danny saluting. Chris chuckled and smiled at Danny. Danny drove home and walked in, Monica was sitting at the table drinking gin. Where have you been, said Monica? Oh, just trying to find someone to look after me while you were in jail, said Danny. Well I'm not in jail anymore so you need to bring your ass home, said Monica. Nope, said Danny. What do you mean no, said Monica? Danny sat down at the table across from Monica, you no longer have custody of me, I found a very nice person to take custody of me until I turn eight-teen, said Danny. I guess you talked one of your "tricks" into being your daddy, said Monica. Danny stood, I'm not going to do this with you Monica, said Danny, I'm done.

From here on out you are going to have to be responsible for you, I'm tired of pulling your ass out of the fire and having to be the responsible one. Monica laughed, I'll just go to court tomorrow and get custody back and your little ass will be right back here by the end of the day tomorrow, said Monica. Danny chuckled, you do that, and I'll have the judge take a good look at your record, especially the last few weeks where you tried to commit suicide, and then got arrested the very next day for stealing morphine from the hospital and let's not forget that you over dosed right there in the hospital, said Danny. I'm done with you, if you come after me Monica, I will show the world who and what you really are, said Danny. I'm going to have a life, I'm going to do all the things that I have planned, so if you want to be a part of it, you better get your shit together, said Danny. 

Danny took five hundred dollars out of his pocket and dropped it on the table, use that for something else than booze and drugs, said Danny as he turned and walked out. Two men came walking up the side walk as Danny was leaving, Hey little boy, want some candy, said one of the men as Danny passed. Fuck off, said Danny as he continued to walk to his car. I like him, said one of the men. Danny drove around until he spotted one of his friends standing at a bus stop, Danny parked and got out. Hey Eric, said Danny. Hey, said Eric as he hugged Danny. I need to score some weed, said Danny. I got you, said Eric. Danny bought a dime bag and headed back to Chris' house. Chris wasn't home yet so Danny went out back and sat under a tree and packed the little pipe. A few minutes later Chris come walking out the back door and over to Danny.

Chris sat down next to Danny, it's just weed, said Danny. Chris took the pipe from Danny and took a hit and leaned back against the tree as he exhaled. I take it that things didn't go so well with your mom, said Chris? Danny laughed, things never go well when Monica is involved, said Danny. Danny took a hit from the pipe and handed it to Chris. Chris hit the pipe and looked at Danny, things will get better soon Danny, I promise, said Chris. Danny laid his head on Chris' shoulder, how can you be so sure, said Danny? Chris put his arm around Danny, because you're working hard to change things and you have a secret weapon, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, what secret weapon, said Danny? Me, said Chris. I'm in your corner Danny, I will help you any way I can, said Chris. Danny hugged Chris, are you as hungry as I am, said Chris?

Chris and Danny were watching tv, Danny kept noticing Chris rubbing his shoulder and rolling it. What's wrong with your shoulder, said Danny? I think I pulled something in it, said Chris. Come here, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, come here and sit in the floor, said Danny. Chris got up and sat on the floor in front of Danny on the couch. Take your shirt off, said Danny. Chris removed his shirt, now show me where it feels stiff, said Danny? Chris showed Danny where his shoulder hurt. Danny began to massage Chris' shoulder, goose bumps shot across Chris' whole body as Danny rubbed his shoulder, that is amazing, said Chris. I think you just over worked your shoulder today is all, said Danny. Danny leaned Chris head back across his knees and began to massage up the sides of Chris head and temples.

Wow, Chris lightly growled out, that feels so good, said Chris. You should get regular massages, said Danny. Danny was getting more than a little turned on at feeling Chris' strong muscles and powerful body under his hands. Danny ran his hands down Chris' chest and brushed against one of Chris' nipples, Chris drew in a quick breath from the sudden brush of Danny's hand. Danny was turning Chris on, the feeling of Danny's hands on him was creating more than just a little heat in Chris. Danny rubbed down Chris' large biceps, feeling the strength they contained and how much Danny wanted to feel them around him. Chris' head remained laid back across Danny's knees an Danny continued to massage Chris, Danny sat back and looked down at Chris, Chris was looking back at him, Chris was hard as a rock as he looked up at Danny. 

Danny placed his hands on Chris temples and gently rubbed, how does that feel, asked Danny? Chris smiled up at Danny, fantastic, said Chris smiling. Good, said Danny as he gave Chris a quick peck on the lips. Chris continued to stare up at Danny, he wanted Danny so bad. Danny stared down at Chris, taking in the handsome man's features. Danny leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against Chris' in a slow kiss, Danny wanted Chris so bad, Chris placed his hand on the back of Danny's head and pulled him against his mouth. Danny suddenly feels Chris' tongue against his, heat shot straight through Danny. A slight moan escaped Chris throat as he tasted Danny's mouth, Chris was intoxicated but the feeling and taste of Danny. Chris broke the kiss, we can't Danny, said Chris. I want to, and I know you want to, said Danny as he kissed Chris again. 

Chris breathed heavy as Danny kissed Him. Danny we can't, whispered Chris. Danny slid down in the floor next to Chris, I want you Chris, said Danny as he kissed Chris again. Danny please stop, said Chris. Danny ran his hand over Chris' hard cock, your mouth says stop, but your cock is begging me to go, said Danny. Danny please, we shouldn't do this said Chris. Danny kissed Chris again, Chris slowly laid Danny back on the floor, their lips never leaving one another. Make love to me Chris, I want to feel your powerful body against mine, to feel you inside me, said Danny. Chris attacked Danny's mouth and began to slide his pants down, he was lost in Danny and he wanted to be deep inside of him. Chris' phone rang and Chris sat up and picked it up, Redfield, huffed out Chris. It's Leon, we have a mission, my ETA is ten minutes, said Leon.

I'll be ready, said Chris. Chris stood with his back to Danny, I have a mission, said Chris as he headed up stairs. There was a knock at the door, Danny opened it to find Leon standing there in a combat uniform. Hey Danny, said Leon as he walked in. Chris was coming down the steps pulling on his combat vest, Chris walked over to Danny. I'm not sure how long I will be gone, if you need anything or if anything happens contact Jill, said Chris. Got it, said Danny. I'll meet you in the SUV, said Leon sensing that Chris and Danny needed a moment alone. Chris drew Danny's forehead against his and breathed for a moment, I'll see you soon, said Chris and walked out the door. Danny watched as the black SUV pulled away and closed the door. Danny was frustrated by the interruption, but he knew duty came first with Chris.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny came home from school, the house was empty, Chris was not back yet. It had been two days since Chris left and he had only called once. Danny thought back to the last time he and Chris were together and how close they had come to making love. Danny sat on the back deck, maybe Chris was right, maybe this wasn't right between them. Danny's phone pinged, it was a message from Liam:

Daddy sure is lonely, maybe his boy could come over and cheer him up a little ;)

Danny smiled at the text message. Maybe it couldn't hurt for Danny to pay Liam a quick visit, it was good money. Danny texted Liam back:

Poor daddy, is he all alone with a hard cock :O

Danny laughed at his response. Danny took a shower and dressed. He walked to his car and drove over to Liam's. Danny opened the door to find Liam standing at the foot of the steps naked and smiling. Chris stepped off the plane at the BSAA airfield, he was glad to be back as Danny came to his mind. Chris found it hard to concentrate while on the mission, his mind kept wandering to thoughts of Danny. We are getting ready to go grab a beer, you coming, asked Leon. Chris really wanted to get home and see Danny, but the thought of kicking back with his fellow soldiers after a hard mission appealed to Chris. Hell Yeah, said Chris as he followed Leon into the building. They showered, then changed and headed to a bar where most of the soldiers hung out. Chris tried to call Danny again, but it kept going to voicemail, Chris was getting worried.

Who do you keep calling, asked Leon? Danny, but he's not picking up, said Chris. Oh, I forgot that you were a daddy now, laughed Leon and smacked Chris on the back. Wait, you got a kid, said Piers? It's a long story, said Chris. Chris explained the situation with Danny but also left a lot out. I can't believe you did that, said Piers. He's a good kid that just needs guidance and support, said Chris. Not to mention the kids got an ass on him that would make any man beg, said Leon laughing. Really, said Piers sitting up in his chair? And he's only seventeen, said Chris shooting a look to Piers. Fuck that, no jail time for this guy, said Piers. Chris tried calling Danny again, straight to voicemail. Relax, he's probably just hanging out with his friends at the mall or some shit, said Leon. Chris smiled, yeah the mall, said Chris as he pictured Danny getting undressed. 

Danny laid across Liam's chest. God I've missed you, said Liam as he dropped a kiss on Danny's head. Danny smiled and snuggled against Liam's chest. Danny didn't want to admit it, but he had missed Liam too. Want me to order up some food, said Liam? Danny smiled and kissed Liam's chest, he sat up and looked at Liam. I have to get going, I still have homework to finish, said Danny. That's so hot, said Liam as he pulled Danny down into a kiss. Danny drove home and started on his homework, he had been working for a while when his phone rang, it was Chris. Hey Chris, said Danny answering the phone. Where have you been, I've been worried sick, said Chris? I just went out for a while, what's the big deal, said Danny? The big deal is I've been calling you for over two hours and you didn't pick up, said Chris, slightly slurring. 

Are you drunk, asked Danny? No, I just stopped off to have a beer or two with some soldiers said Chris. Why didn't you answer your phone, you weren't working were you, whispered Chris? No Chris I wasn't working, just hanging out with some friends, said Danny. I didn't pick up because I left my phone in the car to charge, said Danny. Oh, said Chris. You're not driving are you, asked Danny? No, I was planning on getting an Uber to take me home, said Chris. Where are you at, asked Danny? I'm at Henry's Bar and Grill, said Chris. I know where that is, call me when you're ready and I'll come get you, said Danny. You don't have to do that, said Chris. I don't mind, really, said Danny. What are you doing, asked Chris? Working on homework, said Danny. Chris chuckled that's so hot, thought Chris. Just call me when you're ready, said Danny. 

Around nine o'clock Danny's phone rang, Hello, said Danny. I need you to get me come, slurred Chris. I'm sorry , what, said Danny as his eyebrows shot up. I said, I need you to come get me, said Chris. Danny busted out laughing, that's what I thought you said, laughed Danny. I'll be there in ten minutes, stay put until I get there, said Danny. Roger dodger, said Chris saluting the phone. Danny pulled into the lot of Henry's to see Chris leaning against the building, trying to smoke a cigarette. Danny walked over as Chris poked his eye with the butt of the cigarette. OW, said Chris as began to weave. Give me that before you poke your eye out, said Danny. Danny held the cigarette to Chris lips and let him take a drag. Danny took a drag and threw the cigarette down. Danny put his arm around Chris' waist and Chris' arm across his shoulders, let's go, said Danny. 

As they were driving Danny looked at Chris, how many beers did you have, asked Danny? Three, said Chris holding up two fingers. You got this trashed off of three beers, said Danny? Well, the two shots of tequila and the three shots of bourbon may have played a small role, said Chris. Danny started to laugh, well that makes sense, said Danny. Danny was finally able to get Chris into the house and upstairs to his room. Chris sat on the bed and fell back laughing. Danny removed Chris' heavy combat boots and socks. Come on sit up, said Danny as he pulled Chris to a sitting position. Danny made his finger and thumb into the shape of a gun and pointed it at Chris's chest. Stick'em up, said Danny. Chris arms shot straight in the air above his head. Danny reached down and pulled the t-shirt off over Chris' head. 

Danny pulled the covers back, alright off to dream land for you mister, said Danny. What about my pants, said Chris? Danny had Chris stand and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and started to pull them down when Chris fell back on the bed laughing. Danny finally got the pants off and was able to cover Chris up. Good night, said Danny. Wait, said Chris as Danny turned around. What is it, asked Danny? Sit down, said Chris patting the side of the bed. Danny sat down and looked at Chris, Chris reaches up and draws Danny down into a passionate kiss. Danny breaks the kiss and sits up. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we can't do Chris, said Danny. You're drunk and it we do this you would only be pissed at yourself in the morning, said Danny. You're right, said Chris as he placed his hand on Danny's cheek and smiled. 

Danny was sitting at the counter drinking coffee and checking his e-mail when Chris came walking in. Good morning, said Danny. Morning, said Chris softly as he walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water and drank it down. How do you feel this morning, asked Danny? How do I look, asked Chris? Like hammered shit, smiled Danny. And that's exactly how I feel Chris as he leaned against the counter and rubbed his face. Danny laughed, you forgot didn't you, said Danny? Forgot what, said Chris? What's today Chris? Chris thought for a moment, Saturday, said Chris. Mmm-Hmm, and why is that important, said Danny. Chris suddenly lays his head in his hands, the grill out at the lake, said Chris. That's right, said Danny. Let me get a shower and we can load the car and get the food ready, said Chris. 

Danny laughed, slow down, I already loaded the car and the food is already prepared, said Danny. Chris walked over and hugged Danny, thank you, said Chris. Now have some coffee and get woke up, said Danny. What time did you get up, asked Chris? six, said Danny. I thought it best to let you sleep in a little, said Danny. Chris smiled at Danny. Now, how many fishing poles do you want me to put in the car, asked Danny? Are you planning on fishing, asked Chris? I am, said Danny. Then two I guess, said Chris. Chris finally got his shower and was driving him and Danny to the lake. I can drive if you're not up to it, said Danny? Chris smiled, I'll be alright, said Chris. You were pretty wasted last night, the strip tease you did was not bad, said Danny. What, said Chris? Please tell me I did not strip for you last night, said Chris?

Full tit and minge, said Danny. I'm curious, how do you spin you dick around in a circle like that, asked Danny? OH MY GOD, please tell me I didn't do that, said Chris? But the naked Cabaret number was actually pretty good, said Danny. Oh Jesus, said Chris putting his hand on his forehead. You videoed it on your phone, said Danny. I WHAT, said Chris? You sent it to that Leon dude and Jill, said Danny. Great now the world has probably seen it, said Chris. Danny busted out laughing. What else did I do, said Chris. None of it, I was just fucking with you, laughed Danny. So I didn't like strip or anything, said Chris? No, I just want to mess with you while you are hungover, said Danny. That was mean and cruel, said Chris. Yeah, but funny as Hell, you should have seen your face laughed Danny. Chris started to chuckle, you little shit, said Chris.

They arrived at the lake, Danny seen Ada and walked over, what up gurl, said Danny? Ada hugged Danny, finally someone interesting has arrived, said Ada. Danny looked around, there sure are a lot of men here, said Danny. They're all soldiers, said Ada. A very handsome man walked by Ada and Danny and smiled. It's like being in candy land, said Ada growing at the hot guy as he walked by. No complaints here, said Danny as he smiled back at handsome dark redheaded guy that was smiling at him. Danny, yelled Chris and waved him over. Danny walked over to Chris, I want to introduce you to Alpha Team, said Chris. I'm Piers Nivans, I'm the best sniper the BSAA has ever seen and I always hit my target, said Piers smiling at Danny. Chris ran through the rest of the team for Danny. So if you need anything, just let one of them know, said Chris.

I'd be happy to help you anyway I could, said Piers. Thanks, said Danny. Danny walked over to Chris, I think I'm going to go for a little nature walk, want to come, said Danny? I need to help setting up, said Chris. Danny headed down the path into the woods. Piers overheard Danny telling Chris where he was going and followed him. Danny stopped at a small stream to rest when Piers came walking out of the woods. Nice day for it, said Piers. It really is, said Danny as Piers sat on a rock across from him. I thought since we were alone we might have a little fun, said Piers as he ran his hand up Danny's thigh, Danny stood, what the hell are you doing, said Danny? Oh come on, said Piers, you don't remember me, said Piers. Walnut street, a year or so ago, we met at the cock walk, said Piers? Don't know you, said Danny.

Piers stepped in front of Danny, I guess in your business you don't see a whole lot of faces, said Piers. Maybe this will remind you, said Piers as he pulled out cock. What the fuck are you doing, said Danny. I figured you'd remember my cock, said Piers. Danny turned to walk away from Piers, Piers grabbed Danny's shoulder and spun his around. Don't you fucking walk away from me, hissed Piers. Why do you think the Captain invited you here today, you're the entertainment, said Piers as he shoved Danny to the ground. Now start sucking whore, said Piers as he reached for Danny. Piers is suddenly tackled to the ground, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING PIERS, yelled Chris. Piers stood up and looked at Chris, oh come on why ese would you invite a whore to our party, said Piers laughing. Chris lands a solid punch to Piers face, the sound of crunching bone can be heard.

DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN, yelled Chris. YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE, yelled Piers. You're off Alpha Team, and I want you out of the BSAA, or I will have you charged with attempted rape of a minor, said Chris. Now get out of my face before I seriously hurt you, said Chris. Piers stood holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding, GO, shouted Chris. Chris went to Danny, are you alright, asked Chris? Yeah, he just man handled me a little, said Danny. Chris pulled Danny into a hug, I'm so sorry that happened to you Danny, said Chris. I'm okay, said Danny. Chris and Danny walked back to the lake area, the other soldiers were staring at Danny and whispering. Captain, said one of Alpha Team, Piers said you threw him off of Alpha Team because of him as he pointed towards Danny? Piers got himself thrown off Alpha Team because of his own disgusting behavior, said Chris. 

And furthermore, last time I checked I was the fucking Captain of this Team, now remember you place soldier and stay in it, said Chris. Yes sir, said the soldier and walked away. Chris looked around at the other soldiers, any fucking body else want to question me, said Chris? The soldiers looked down at the ground. Danny walked over to Ada, did you drive here today, asked Danny? Yeah, is something wrong Danny, asked Ada. I really need to get out of here, said Danny. Ada could see that Danny was scared and upset, I can give you a lift, said Ada. Just a minute, said Danny as he walked over to Chris. Listen I'm going to take off, said Danny. What, no, said Chris? Listen, god only knows what Piers came back here and told these guys, I'm just not comfortable here, said Danny. Alright, said Chris. I'll see you later on, said Chris. Danny smiled and walked over to Ada, I'm ready, said Danny.


	11. Chapter 11

So you want to tell me what happened back there, said Ada? That Piers guy, apparently I had sex with him a year or so ago and he decided that I was there to be the entertainment for everyone, said Danny. What a fuck-tard, said Ada. Don't let anything he said get to you, Piers is just another asshole man who thinks he do whatever he wants, said Ada. Ada dropped Danny off, you want me to stay for a while, asked Ada? I'll be fine, said Danny. Danny sat on the back deck replaying what happened with Piers when his phone pinged. Danny looked down at the message; My afternoon is open if you are available. Cal. Danny smiled at the message and was going to decline when he thought why not, if people are going to treat me like a whore I might as well get paid for it, thought Danny. I'll be there in forty-five minutes, texted Danny.

Danny showered and changed, his phone rang, it was Chris. Are you alright, said Chris? I'm fine, said Danny chuckling. Chris could hear a strange tone in Danny's voice, what's wrong, asked Chris? Nothing, just on my way out to see a client, said Danny. Why are you doing this Danny, asked Chris? Let's face it Chris, everyone knows that I'm a fucking whore, even your men know it now so why try to be something I'm not, said Danny. Danny don't do this, Piers was just being an asshole, said Chris. I agree, but he was right Chris, he could see it, your men can see it, hell the whole fucking world can see that I'm a whore, said Danny. Don't say that Danny, said Chris. Why, it's the truth, said Danny. Danny you've changed, said Chris. No Chris I haven't, look I got to go or I'll be late for my appointment, said Danny and hung up. Danny turned off his phone and left.

GODDAMIT, said Chris as he tried to dial Danny again, but it went straight to voicemail. FUCK, yelled Chris. Is everything alright Chris, asked Jill? No, it's Danny, look I have to go, said Chris as he jogged towards his truck. Danny arrived at Cal's house and walked in. Danny looked at Cal, have you been perving on young guys again, said Danny as he walked around Cal. Yes, said Cal in a low voice, Danny pressed his body against Cal's back and ran his hand around Cal and grabbed his cock, you're already getting hard, said Danny. Take off your fucking clothes and assume the position, said Danny in Cal's ear. Cal quickly undress and went to his knees and placed his hands behind his back. Danny removed the hand cuffs from his back pocket and placed them on Cal's wrists. Danny stepped in front of Cal and pulled his face into his crotch.

IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT CAL, yelled Danny as he continued to grind Cal's face against his crotch.? Yes, huffed out Cal. Danny kneeled down to Cal's face and grabbed him around the throat, you want to suck my hard, young cock Cal, you want me to let you eat my sweet young cum, don't you Cal, said Danny? Yes, said Cal. Danny unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock and began to stroke it just outside of Cal's reach. Cal opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, begging Danny to let him taste his cock. Danny grabbed Cal by his hair and tilted his face up, your fucking disgusting, said Danny as he spit in Cal's mouth. Cal quickly swallowed Danny's gift and shivered. What are you Cal, said Danny as he slapped Cal's face with his cock? I'm a disgusting pig man, said Cal. Yes you are, said Danny as he grabbed Cal's cock and twisted it, making Cal cry out. 

Danny stood, stick out your tongue Cal, said Danny. Cal stuck out his tongue, Danny rubbed the head of his cock against Cal's tongue, depositing the pool of precum that was on his cock head. Cal began to cum and pant. Look at you, you get one little taste of precum and you start cumming all over yourself like the fucking perv you are, said Danny as he pushed Cal onto his side. Get back on your knees, snapped Danny. Cal struggled but managed to get back on his knees. Danny kneeled in front of Cal and gently ran his hand over Cal's cheek. Have you been watching the pool boy again and jerking off while looking at his young body, asked Danny? Yes, said Cal. I bet you must've cum three of four times watching that hot young guy work huh, Cal, said Danny? Yes, huffed out Cal. Danny leaned over to Cal's ear, that's because you a fucking pig, whispered Danny. Cal shivered. 

Do you have any idea what I do to pig men like you Hal, said Danny as he caressed Cal's cheek? Punish them, said Cal. THAT'S RIGHT, yelled Danny as he slapped Cal across the face and stood. Look at me Cal, said Danny as Cal looked up at him. I think it's time I took you to the punishment room, smiled Danny. DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE PUNISHMENT ROOM PIG MAN, yelled Danny? Yes, said Cal. Danny took Cal into the bathroom and sat him in the tub, tell what you are Cal, said Danny? I'm a disgusting pig man, said Cal. Correct, said Danny as he began to piss on Cal. Cal held his head up allowing Danny to piss in his face and mouth. You're so fucking disgusting, said Danny as he spit on Cal. Danny took Cal out of the tub and bent him over the sink and kicked his ankles apart, do you want me to fuck you Cal, do you want to feel my young hard cock in your ass, said Danny? 

Danny rubbed the head of his cock against Cal's hole, Cal shivered and drew in a breath. Do you like feeling my cock against you hole Cal, you want me to spread that hole open with my cock, don't you Cal, said Danny? Yes, please spread me open and fill me with your young cock, huffed Cal. As you wish, said Danny as he slammed his full length into Cal. Cal cried out, his face grimacing from the sudden intrusion into his ass and the searing pain that came with it. Do you like that pig man, asked Danny as he began to fuck Cal hard? YES, yelled Cal. Danny unleashed on Cal's ass, pounding ruthlessly into the older man's ass and making Cal cry out for more. You ready for some cum low life, hissed Danny? Danny pushed Cal to the floor and shoved his cock to the back of Cal's throat, FUCKING DRINK ME CAL, yelled Danny as he began to cum in Cal's mouth. 

Cal entered into a cum lust as Danny shot again and again down Cal's throat as Cal choked and struggled to swallow it all. FUCK, yelled Danny as his head fell back. Cal continued to nurse on Danny's cock even after he had stopped cumming. Danny took the cuffs off of Cal and helped him up. That was incredible Danny, you have never fucked me that hard before, said Cal with a smile. Danny smiled, was I too rough, asked Danny. Yes and no, but I fucking loved it, said Cal. I guess I was just working out the bad day I had, said Danny. You stop by any time you have a bad day and feel free to take it out on my ass, said Cal. Cal washed his hands and followed Danny out to the entry way, Cal took fifth-teen hundred dollars out of his wallet and handed it to Danny. I gave you a little extra for that amazing fuck you gave me, said Cal. 

Danny drove back to Chris', he really wanted a hot shower and something to eat. Danny walked into the house and could see Chris sitting at the dining room table. Danny walked into the kitchen to get some water, as he was walking out he seen Chris standing in the dining room. How was the grill out, asked Danny? Don't know, I left to come find you and you weren't here, said Chris. Danny seen the bottle of bourbon sitting on the table, how much of that have you had, asked Danny? Not enough, said Chris flatly. Look if you're going to give me some speech about how I can change my life and yadda, yadda, yadda, just save it, I already know who and what I am, said Danny. Chris walked up to Danny and looked down at him, so that's it, you just want to go back to the way things were and not even try, said Chris? 

I did try and it didn't work for me, I'll never be free of my past or who I am, a fucking whore, said Danny. STOP SAYING THAT, yelled Chris. Why, it's the truth, said Danny, hell your own men can confirm that, said Danny. Danny could see the anger building on Chris' face. Look it's not that I don't appreciate what you tried to do for me Chris, but it's time to face the facts Chris, I can't escape my past, said Danny. So what now, said Chris? I'll just go back and stay with Monica, I'll be eight-teen in two months and then I'll go to college or some shit, said Danny. Chris began to chuckle, you ungrateful little fuck, said Chris. Chris began to walk around Danny, I take you in, become your guardian, offer to train you and you just throw it back in my face, said Chris. I didn't ask you to do any of that, snapped Danny. 

Chris grabbed Danny by the throat and slammed him against the wall, I did it because I wanted to do it, hissed Chris. I wanted to make things better for you and now you're just going to walk away, growled Chris? Chris leaned down into Danny's face, you have no respect for anyone or anything, said Chris. Danny could smell the bourbon on Chris' breath, Chris you're hurting me, said Danny. I'm hurting you, what about how you have hurt me, said Chris. I think it's high time someone taught you some respect and discipline, said Chris as he took Danny by the arm and pulled him up the stairs. What are you doing, said Danny? Teaching you a lesson, said Chris as he pulled Danny into his bedroom and pushed Danny on the bed. You wanna be a whore, said Chris as he unbuttoned his pants and took out his cock, well meet your newest client, said Chris. 

Chris you need to calm down, said Danny. What's the matter Danny, I thought you wanted me, said Chris stroking his cock? All those times you flirted and teased me, are you playing hard to get now, said Chris? Chris you need to stop, said Danny. Chris jerked Danny off the bed, we're just getting started, said Chris as he smashed his mouth against Danny's. I know you want this Danny and I'm going to fucking give it to you, said Chris as he grabbed Danny and kissed him again. Chris stood and began to undress, his huge cock extending out in front of him. Come on Danny, show me just how talented you are at sucking cock, said Chris as he grabbed Danny's head and shoved his cock into his mouth. Danny was scared but he couldn't deny that he loved having Chris' thick cock fucking his mouth. Danny began to suck harder, that's it Danny, fucking suck me, hissed Chris.

Chris pulled Danny from the bed and began to rip his clothes from his body. Danny leaned forward and kissed Chris, that's when Chris lost complete control and unleashed himself on Danny. Chris tackled Danny onto the bed, I'm going to fuck you so deep Danny, said Chris in between kissing Danny. Do it Chris, make me you cock whore Chris, said Danny. Chris shoved Danny's mouth back down on his cock, you wanna be my cock whore Danny, growled Chris as face fucked Danny. Danny was lost in the feeling of Chris fucking and controlling him, his will was now Chris' will. Chris grabbed the lube from the draw and began to lube Danny's ass as Danny greedily continued to suck Chris' cock. Chris shoved his lubed finger into Danny's ass, you're tight, said Chris, but you won't be that tight when I'm done fucking that hole, said Chris.

Chris pushed Danny onto his back, now put those fucking legs on my shoulder, said Chris. Danny did as Chris instructed, Chris began to rub the head of his cock against Danny's hole. Tell me what you want Danny, said Chris? I want you inside me, huffed out Danny. Chris grabbed Danny by the throat, that didn't sound very convincing, snarled Chris. Come Danny beg me, beg me to fuck you with my cock, growled Chris. PLEASE FUCK ME CHRIS, yelled Danny. Chris drove his entire nine inch cock balls deep into Danny making him cry out, TAKE MY THICK FUCKING COCK DANNY, yelled Chris. Chris began to slam into Danny with everything he had, the bed creaked louder as Chris fucked Danny harder. Chris smashed his mouth against Danny's and continued to ram into him. CHRIS I"M GOING TO CUM, yelled Danny. 

Chris grabbed Danny around the throat with both of he hands and gave Danny a firm grip, YOU WANNA FUCKING CUM DANNY, yelled Chris as mercilessly plowed Danny's ass, a scream escaped Danny's throat as Chris looked down and seen Danny cumming without touching himself, FUCK, yelled Chris as he fucked Danny harder. There was the sound of breaking and snapping wood and the bed collapsed under them as Chris began to cum in Danny. Chris grunted and growled until he emptied the last bit of cum he had inside Danny. Danny pulled Chris down into a kiss as they laughed at looking at the collapsed bed around them. When you say you're going to fuck someone into the mattress, you aren't kidding, laughed Danny. Feel better, asked Danny? Fan-fucking-tastic, laughed Chris as he kissed Danny. I guess we need to go bed shopping tomorrow , said Danny as he and Chris laughed.


End file.
